


This boy

by Pauls_broken_a_glass



Category: The Beatles, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1960s, British English, Caring, Caring John, England (Country), Fever, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Smut, References to the Beatles, Sick Character, Sickfic, Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauls_broken_a_glass/pseuds/Pauls_broken_a_glass
Summary: Paul got the flu and John wants to take care of him!





	1. 1

"Paul don't stop." John hissed as he ran smack into his friend.

Paul fell forward almost hitting the ground. He regained his balance and turned glaring at John. "Watch it."

"Move...if you don't we'll be caught and handled by the fans. Do yeh want that?" John didn't allow Paul enough time to reply and grabbed the bassist around the waist. Surprisingly Paul was light, lighter than he should be. John had no trouble picking him up and running forward.

"John, put me down."

"You move, I'll drop ya!!" John shouted the innocent adults who were oblivious to the trouble.   
Paul sighed and held on. This wasn't the first time John had done this to him. Though, today, he really didn't mind. He wasn't exactly feeling like running.

Why had they gone out any way? They had known full well they'd get trampled. I guess you call it boredom. They had gotten bored of sitting in a hotel. John's eyes spotted their limo. He heard Paul gasp as one of the fan girls came close to reaching them.

The limo door opened and Paul felt his head hit the frame of the car. Then his body was thrown in the car. John slid inside and shut the door. Faintly Paul heard John shouting for their driver to gun it.

"Whew, I swear, those girls are INSANE!!" John huffed out of breath. He leaned against the seat glad it was over for another 30 minutes.

Paul's head was now throbbing no thanks to the hit it received on the way in. Add that to the chills, runny nose, and cough that had developed last night and you'd get the amount of pain he was feeling. He tiredly rubbed his nose and looked out the window.

"You alright there Paulie?" John leaned over noticing how congested Paul's breathing was and not liking it one bit. "Hey you stubborn git, you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look it.."

Silence filled the car for the next ten minutes.

Paul had closed his eyes and drifted off taking a light nap. John looked back over at his young friend.

Paul's face was pale and his nose and ears were tinted red. Despite the fact that the heat was on, John saw Paul's body shivering. "Paulie?"

Paul's eyes opened slowly. Someone was calling his name. At that moment though, he really didn't care. The person who was calling him however was stubborn and kept calling.

"What?" Paul croaked replying to the annoying person. Why was his voice so scratchy all of a sudden?   
That 10 minutes had made him feel worse than he had been earlier.

"I don't think you're ok.." John put a hand to Paul's forehead. He knew right away when Paul didn't move, to try and escape like he normally did, that Paul was sick. The fever and everything else just confirmed it all. "Just rest, we'll be there in no time.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to run John."

John cursed the fans and prayed the police would be there.

Ringo sighed looking out the window wishing for the 100th time that he'd gone with John and Paul. It was boring here. He looked over and saw George curled in the arm chair reading a book.

As if George knew he was being started at, he looked up, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh?" George raised his eyebrows. "Why don't you read? Here," George picked up a paper back and threw it at Ringo. "Read this.."

Ringo had just read the first page when he heard a deafening scream.

"Their baaaack." George replied sarcastically to the screams.

Ringo nodded and stood walking to the window. The car pulled up and a door opened. John got out first then bent back in pulling someone else out. The drummer rolled his eyes, "Another bird.."

"Ringies..that's no bird. That's Paul." George exclaimed, he had walked over behind Ringo to see the commotion.

Ringo glance back down and he tried to get a good look at his younger friend. "George, get a blanket."

"Huh? Why?"

"Now! Paul doesn't look to hot. I can tell because John's supporting him."

"He's prolly just drunk.."

"No, love, that's not drunk, that's sick. Paulie looks sick."

"Hang in their Paul." John felt his friend's feverish body leaning into him. John's left arm was swatting fans and reporters away while his other was holding onto Paul. "Almost to the door, I can see the door."

"JOHN!!"

"PAUL!!"

Those two names never stopped being shot out. Paul winced; the screams were making his head worse. He felt dizzy, drowsy, tired, and just plain bleh.

John got there finally after giving up a comb, a handkerchief, a button, and a pen or two. That was no big deal though, he could purchase more if he really wanted needed them. His main concern had been getting Paul in unharmed, and thankfully, he had succeeded.

Up in the room, George came back with a heavy blanket that he had found up in one of the closets.

Ringo had a bowl filled with cool water and a compress ready. The door opened and both stopped and turned, John kicked the door open and appeared half carrying their bassist.

"Get the junk off the couch. Paul's sick."

"Ringo told." George helped Paul lay down then covered him with a blanket.

Ringo quickly wet the compress and put it on Paul's forehead. "Hey mate, how are you feeling?"

Paul moaned not rewarding anyone with a verbal answer. George looked at the clock, it was 4:00 P.M. They were in for a long night.

*~*

Paul had slept no more than a couple of hours before being woken up by the smell of food. It smelled like real good food if only he'd been well enough to eat it. Right now he knew that he'd just throw it up.

Suddenly a weight sitting on the edge of the couch jerked him from his thoughts. He weakly opened his eyes and saw John staring down at him. "Sleeping beauty decided to wake up!"

John reached down and grasped Paul's arm helping his friend sit up. After getting Paul upright John reached over and picked up two of the couch pillows putting them behind Paul to give him support. "There. How are you feeling?"

"Been better." Paul replied, his eyes threatened to close as his body got comfortable again. 'What time is it?"

"Six. You slept for two hours. The food just arrived and we didn't know whether to wake you or not. George saved you some bread if you think you can keep it down." Ringo explained hovering over the other side of the couch.

"There was actually food left?"

"After John threatened bodily harm." Ringo smirked.

Paul smiled weakly nodding. "We're glad you're awake though. Eppy doesn't know your sick. And after knowing what happened with George- well can you fake being well?" John's question took a few minutes to sink in. "I know it'll be hard, but we'll all help."

"Can't he just fake being drunk?"

"At a press conference with all of these important folks? Paul McCartney? Neh. They'd see through that one. If it were John, maybe." Ringo stood back up to his full height and straightened his jacket.

"I've got a mind to thump you, Ringo." John muttered backing their drummer up against the wall. "We can make that nose even bigger."

"It's true. You're always drunk at these things."

Paul stood up as quickly as he could and stumbled over into John. "No, stop it. I'll do it."

"But can you, love?" John caught their bassist before he fell face first into the carpet keeping him up right, barely. "You're stumbling as it is, son."

"Got to." He mumbled. "Where's me pants suit."

"On you. George grab his coat, will ya and his shoes." John walked Paul back over to the couch and helped him sit down. Even in his sick daze, Paul knew full well why he couldn't just be sick in the middle of a tour season. Brian didn't take any chances when one of the boys was sick. Last time George got the shakes and chills and Brian canceled their next 20 shows to give George time to recover.

The phone rang and Ringo picked it up. It was Brian demanding they get down stairs for the transportation to take them to their interview. "Hurry it up, lads. That was Eppy on the phone."

"Easier said than done Rings, George, you got his shoes?"

"Aye." George was on his knees putting his friend's shoes on him. "There. All done." The youngest Beatle stood up wiping his hands on his pants.

"Up ye' go, Paulie." Vertigo washed over Paul's features and he stumbled reaching forward for John. Their leader caught him and didn't let go. "Let's give that press something to talk about, eh?"

"What are you on about, Lennon?"

"Those rumors that we're more than friends."

"Oh that's evil."

"Got any better ideas to explain Paul's clingliness?"

"None."

"Then play along."

"John we don't know what we're doing." Then the temptation set in and George couldn't help it. "You know more about this sort of stuff than we do."

"One more smart remark, Harrison and I'll feed you to the fans."

"He's right, John." Ringo put in. He and George looked at each other with blank stares. What exactly were they going to do?

"Just follow along. Come 'ead."

*~*

In the car, Paul's head stayed on John's shoulder. His eyes were clenched shut as he tried to shut out the pain that was splitting through his head and all over his body. He'd somehow convinced Brian that nothing was wrong even though John had been all but carrying him when they had appeared at the ground floor.

He'd almost wished he hadn't passed the "check." At least then he'd be back upstairs in their hotel room on the couch or on the bed asleep. But he had. He moaned into John's shoulder.

"Easy does it," John replied rubbing his friend's back comfortingly. "Just relax, Brian is in the other car."

"John, maybe we should just tell Brian the truth." George started leaning forward.

"No." Paul mumbled. When George said it he felt even worse about acting like a baby wanting to go back to the room. He forced himself to sit up straight and instead crossed his arms and looked out the window. "I can do this."

Quietly Ringo looked on, deep down he knew it wasn't going to last for long. Paul was going to collapse whether they wished to admit it or not. He himself had been ill enough times to know what was going to happen. They couldn't put it off. It was just going to happen.

"Alright, Paulie, we're not going to tell Brian anything." John soothed. He locked eyes with Ringo and knew exactly what Ringo was thinking and he sighed agreeing.

Paul noticed out of the corner of his eye that George looked hurt. He sighed uncrossing his arms. "I'm sorry Georgie. I just....I don't want to let the fans down."

"I know. I know."

That was all that was said. The four of them were silent for the rest of the trip. By the time they'd arrived however, Paul's condition had only worsened. Chills were running through his feverish frame and it was all John could do to keep his friend warm. "It's not too late, Paulie." John whispered in Paul's ear as he pushed Paul's wet bangs from his friend's eyes. "You say the word and we'll turn around and go right back to the hotel."

Paul's hazel eyes slowly focused on John and he shook his head. "Help me out."

"Ok. I've got you." John stepped out first and turned his back to the cameras that were flashing all around them. George and Ringo took the hint and started to try and draw the reporters towards them away from John and Paul.

The cool night breeze felt good as it blew across Paul's cheeks. He tried hard to look normal for the girls that were out there waiting on him. He used John's handkerchief and wiped sweat off his face and put on his McCartney charm waving slightly at them. Tonight their screams gave him an instant headache and his balance wavered. He stumbled into John's side and felt John wrap his arm around his waist. "Easy, just walk slowly. We'll take all the time you need." John whispered in his ear.

"John, you beat up a reporter for rumors that you were queer. What do you say now?" One reporter shouted out over the crowd.

His sighting of John holding Paul very close to him caught the eyes of the other reporters as well. Ringo and George could only stand there and grumble as they reporters flocked past them to get in on the "scoop".

Paul felt horrible that John was being asked these questions again. He felt tears well up in his eyes as John played it cool for the press. Paul wasn't even worried about himself at the moment. He was just worried about John. His friend had been so upset about the rumors and had even nearly killed a man who'd started the rumor. John hadn't talked about it to anyone but Paul as in depth as he did.

Apparently some reporter had caught John with Brian on their vacation picking up guys. John had openly admitted to Paul that he'd tried it out but it wasn't what it looked like. And Paul had understood. As a writer you did crazy things like that to experience it. Hell, he'd might even done it given the chance.

It was all because of him that John was going through the humiliation again. He lay his head on John's shoulder, tears streaming down his feverishly red cheeks. He hoarsely whispered a 'sorry'.

"Leave me alone, the lot of you. Go report on something else."

"John, just answer our questions."

"Yes, I do love him. I do love Paul McCartney." John's statement made a hush go around the group of reporters. Everyone stared blankly at the Beatle trying to come up with questions to ask. "Before you get any bright ideas, it's not what you think. Now excuse me."

They were still in shock and stood there in a comically round group of people watching silently as John all but carried Paul McCartney into the building, George and Ringo behind them.

*~*

John hadn't noticed until they were away from the screaming fangirls and reporters that Paul was crying on his shoulder and muttering "sorry" over and over again. "Ringo, Georgie you two go on upstairs and I'll be up there with Paul in a minute. I'm going to try and cool him down."

"Aye, you sure that's a good idea?"

"Fine. Stay down here." With that said John pushed the bathroom door open and dragged Paul in by his arms. After the bathroom door was closed John sat Paul down in the chair that was by the giant mirror. Then he knelt down in front of his friend and reached up wiping tears away. "Shh, what are you sorry for?"

"The reporters." In Paul's feverish state he didn't even care that he sounded twelve years old, he felt horrible about what happened and was going to say so in whatever way it came out. "The rumors, John, I'm so sorry."

"Oh Paulie, don't you worry about those stupid rumors." John exclaimed patting Paul's knee. "You're really burning up, hang on a minute." He stood up and wetted a paper towel then knelt back down and washed Paul's face with it. "There we go."

"John," Paul croaked leaning back in the chair. "I'm serious." He watched through his fogged eyes as John stood up again to rewet the towel.

John froze at the sink and then heaved. Not turning around he answered, "I know you are." The sound of water coming out of a faucet filled the tiny restroom for a few seconds then the squeaky knob was heard turning it off. Knowing if he didn't say something quickly to ease the tension that Paul was going to think the worst John turned back around and placed the wet cloth on Paul's neck. "You know, the rumors were never what bothered me. What bothered me was who they thought I was with."

"I ....I don't understand." Paul's eyes fluttered as the cooling sensation ran up and down his fever wracked body.

"I've nothing against queers, I'm actually slightly jealous. They get to have that fairy tale romance while us straight people flit back and forth between lovers."

"You got Cyn though..."

"Psh. The only reason we're married is because she got preg. I may be a jackass but if I caused a problem as big as that, I'm not leaving her to deal with it on her own." At Paul's horrified look John smirked. "Don't worry she knows all of it."

"You're such a prick." Paul whispered.

"Paulie, I love you." John finally whispered in his friend's ear.

Paul's eyes flew open and he sat up staring wide eyed down at John who was still on his knees. "What."

"Those weeks picking up lads with Brian only made me realize how much I'd be kicking myself if anyone got you but me. When I made love to them, I was seeing you, not them. I've been trying to deny it for who knows how long, I wasn't going to tell you, afraid of your reaction, but I don't want you beating yourself up for something that isn't bad."

"John, I'm the one with the fever here." Paul started trying to make light of the situation.

"It's ok if you don't feel the same." John stroked Paul's cheek with his finger. "I'll understand." Then he stood up and went to throw the towel away.

Paul sat there, fever raging, trying to piece everything together. Not knowing if it was the fever talking or if it was his heart he found himself staggering to his feet. "John-"

John turned around in time to catch Paul from falling to his knees. Paul weakly reached up and pulled John's chin down and then locked him in a kiss. His knees weakened but John had his weight already. A few seconds later Paul had to pull away to breathe, John stared down at him wide eyed. To Paul's surprise tears began to form in John's eyes. "I don't know what I'm feeling at the moment and if it's the fever I'm sorry but right now- I do love you." Paul whispered weakly.

"Then I'll take this while it's here." John replied two tears slipping down. He knew in Paul's condition he shouldn't be doing this and that if they kissed for too long he'd either get the flu or Paul would black out from air loss. But he couldn't help it. He gently kissed the soft lips again and again.

Their moment was broken when Ringo banged on the door. "Come on, Brian has been calling us for the past five minutes. Is Paul ok in there?"

Both Beatles glanced up and blushed bright red. "What do we tell Ringo and George?"

"I'll tell them," John kissed Paul's forehead noting just how feverish Paul was. "Damn we need to get you back to the hotel."

"I'll be fine. Let's go. Those kisses gave me some sort of interesting energy." Paul raised his eye brows slowly the shrugged. "I'll take what I can get ya know?" Still using John for support he staggered out, his heart racing on what had just happened.

"About time you two got out here." George cried running over. "Brian is about to lose his mind."

"John, Brian knows. We had to tell him." Ringo whispered.

"What? Why?"

"The driver told him something was wrong with Paul so Eppy came over and asked us." The youngest explained.

"Where is he?"

"He said to just get Paul upstairs and after the interview we'd talk."

Paul laid his head on John's shoulder feeling that wave of energy disappear. He hadn't wanted to have Brian find out, not now. He held back tears and let John help him up the stairs. They were so screwed.

*~*

The interview for the most part went fairly smoothly. It was just the usual British News Reporters asking them unending questions about the touring life and their fan girls. The questions were so "usual" that the answers were already programmed. It was an act that was played out almost every day and even with Paul's illness, the four of them pulled it off quite well.

It was simple: Answer questions then joke about something completely random.

To think they were getting paid for all of this was just a gas. However, it was obvious that John, Ringo and George were worried about Paul. Paul just looked and sounded "off". He was stumbling a lot on his answers and the reporters were having a hard time getting coherent answers from him. Paul was the Beatle the reporters loved. He usually worked with the media and answered their questions no matter how many times they were asked.

Brian noticed how Paul's answers were downgrading with each question. It soon got to where he stood up in front of the Beatles and told the reporters their time was up. This time no one bothered to complain, any other situation and the quiet shuffling out of the press room would have been awkward.

Paul stood on his feet until the last reporter was out of the room. Then his energy was finally spent. His knees buckled and he felt the darkness closing in on him. Faintly he heard John and the others calling his name before he blacked out completely.


	2. 2

The entire ride back to the hotel was very tense. No one knew quite what to say. Ringo wanted to say "I knew this was going to happen" but didn't want to start a fight. George was silently praying that his friend would be ok and John had to be the level headed one as usual. It wasn't helping to have Paul's feverish body in his arms.

John glanced up noticing how scared the youngest Beatle looked. This was one of those times where the entire band was stripped of all walls and shown for what they were. George really was just a kid and he was scared. Ringo was the eldest but couldn't lead for the life of him; however, he had more medical knowledge than the rest of the group combined. But who was John? A bloke whose lover had a bad case of the flu or something worse and wasn't awake. John actually felt his heart beating as he thought of what was going to happen if Paul got worse. He looked down at the unconscious form of Paul McCartney in his arms and stroked the child like facial features wishing his friend would make a face and complain about being treated like a bird or just react somehow. Instead the other man just lay there unmoving and breathing softly.

An idea lit up a light bulb in his mind and if he'd not been so consumed with worry he'd have laughed the idea right back to where it came from. But right now he was ready to try anything. He bowed his head and closed his eyes then kissed Paul gently on the lips.

It always worked in those fairy tales Aunt Mimi read him; it just had to work right now, right? What he forgot was that George nor did Ringo know of him and Paul's 'relationship' both Beatles looked on wide eyed. John lifted his head and felt frustrated as it didn't work. "Come on! It always works in the stories!"

Ringo decided not to comment on the actual "kiss" and commented only on the situation. "John, love.."

"No, Ringo. It's supposed to work."

"John, let him sleep. Being dragged into a press conference with what he has isn't the best way to spend a night in his condition. I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did." John glanced up when Ringo's hand touched his own. "He'll be alright."

George sat there looking on; he hadn't had the need for his "teddy" since he left Liverpool, however at this moment he was really considering calling his mum and asking for it. He fussed at himself however and kept telling himself over and over again he was old enough to be without it and that Ringo was right, Paul was going to be ok. He felt his heart get stuck in his chest at seeing John kiss Paul. He must have made a noise because John glanced over at him quickly before turning his attention back to Paul.

What was going on with John and Paul?

"So," George started stammering. "When were you going to tell us?"

"Tell you what, love?"

"About you and...and Paul?"

"What about him and me?"

"I saw it John, you can't deny it. Ringies saw it to. You kissed him."

John didn't know how to exactly take George's reaction to the situation but his friend's comments did make him blush. "So I love him and he loves me, what's the big deal?"

Both Beatles looked on as George said nothing just clenched his hands into fists and looked down to the ground. "Georgie, are you alright, love? What's wrong?" Ringo reached over and put his hand on his friend's knee. "Come on you can tell us."

"Are you so upset about two lads getting together that you start ballin' like a bird?" It was obvious John was trying to joke but it wasn't coming across that way.

"John- it's not-"

"No, Geo, it's alright. I knew some people would be against us but I just didn't think it'd be one of you." As soon as he said that the car stopped and the doors opened. It was dead outside and for once John was thankful. He got out and lifted Paul into his arms, "I'll see you up in the hotel room." The statement was directed more towards Ringo than George.

*~*  
"Georgie, what was that all about?" Ringo asked climbing out of the car. The cool night air whisked around the two Beatles.

"It's not what John thinks." He started. "I feel like such a bird, I don't know why I started to cry."

"Just because we're lads doesn't mean we can't cry."

"I know that."

"Now what's the real reason for the tears?"

"I....well...."The youngest blushed watching their driver pull out and drive off. "I love Paul."

Ringo stared wide eyed and pulled out a cigarette to give him time to come up with an answer. "George, why didn't you say something?"

"Say what? Paul, I think I'm queer, I love you?" George threw his hands up in the air frustrated. Then he leaned against the hotel wall. "John, he gets everything doesn't he?"

"Now you know that's not true."

"He does. He got Paul as his best friend AND he's dating him now."

"Maybe, but John doesn't have a mum and a dad. He doesn't feel like he's loved a lot of the time. I don't think he's got everything. I just think you're upset because he beat you to Paulie." Ringo handed George a ciggie and then pulled out his lighter. "You know Paulie will still love you no matter how close he and John are."

George shrugged taking a puff from his cigarette then looked to Ringo. "I'm being a jerk aren't I?"

"You're young still, I think you're allowed to be a jack ass once in a while."

"It's so silly, Ringo, but I've had such nice dreams up until now. Of Paulie and I. Together, I mean. I told him in my dreams and he only pulled me close to him and kissed me. You know I've never been kissed before?"

"Geo, you've been kissed by so many girls, what do you mean?"

"When you don't like girls it doesn't count. I want a real first kiss, Ringo. Like the ones in the movies." He flicked his ciggie out onto the pavement and stepped on it. "But true love only happens in the films, right?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe Paul wasn't meant to be your true love?"

"And what would you know?"

"I have a few more years under my belt, son or have you forgotten?" Ringo smirked putting out his ciggie as well.

"Alright, so tell me all knowing Ringo!"

"Just let everything run it's course, Georgie. Something good will come out of it."

"Guess we should go back upstairs?"

Ringo nodded. "John may need some help and Paulie might need some loving!" The last part pulled a small smile out of the youngest Beatle.

~*~

"John, where are George and Ringo?" John looked up taking the wet towel from Brian and wrapping it around Paul's head. As soon as they'd gotten inside, Brian had met John in the lobby and together the two of them got Paul up into the hotel room and into one of the beds.

"I don't know. George was acting like a bird, crying and the lot. I guess Ringo's talking to him." John sat down on the edge of the bed taking one of Paul's hands into his own. "It's just the flu right, Eppy? Paulie will be ok, right?"

Brian sighed and sat down behind John, remembering how their holiday had gone, he started to massage John's shoulders. "He'll be fine."

"Brian, those comments I said to the papers, I didn't mean them to come out so...well like they did."

"I don't understand..."

"My queer bashin'. It was just me being idiotic. I was trying to deny what I was and it wasn't your fault, I'm sorry I dragged you into it."

Brian felt a weight lift off his heart and then he noticed how John was looking at Paul. A smile crossed the manager's face. "John, you finally told him?"

"I did."

"And?"

"He...He returned my love." John kissed the palm of Paul's hand then started to massage each finger separately. "Thank you, Eppy."

"I didn't do anything, John." Brian stood up and started towards the tiny kitchen. He got two steps away from the bed when John grabbed his hand. "John, I.."

"You did, Eppy. You made me realize how much I loved him and how much I'd hate myself if I let someone else get him. You know I don't try and claim much for meself, it's how I was raised. I didn't get a lot so I don't ask for it. If you hadn't told me to try I might have never told Paulie how I felt."

Before Brian could say anything else the other two Beatles burst into the room. Brian took this time to sneak out and let the boys have time to themselves.

"About time you two twits made it upstairs, did you lose your way again?"

"Neh. Just had a smoke before coming back inside." Ringo explained and sat down at the foot of Paul's bed. "How is he?"

"The same as he was before."

George stood in the door way and looked as if he was struggling to say something. "John...what I said in the car..."

"Georgie, it's ok. I know we're all worried about Paulie and I know I should have told you two the moment it happened but everytime I tried the press got in the way and with Paul in his condition, things just didn't work out."

"Let me finish." George clenched his hands into fists and walked over to John. "I can't say I'm happy for you and Paul for getting together. However, if Paul is happy then I have to be ok with it. But, if you break Paul's heart, I swear I'll break you."

"Why would I break his heart?"

"Promise me you won't."

"Georgie-"

"PROMISE ME."   
"Alright, love, alright. I promise with all my heart, I won't intentionally break Paulie's heart." John exclaimed wide eyed at the youngest Beatle.

"Thank you, John." Then George silently sat down on the opposite side of the bed. After staring at Paul for a few seconds he decided to stretch out on the bed beside his friend. He laid his head on the pillow and reached down and took Paul's hand in his own. "Georgie is here Paulie." He whispered nestling closer. "Georgie's here."

"Want a cup of tea, mate?" The question was directed towards to John who didn't take the hint. "John, come with me to get some tea." John jerked out of whatever thoughts he was having and numbly let himself be dragged out of the room.

After John and Ringo had left the room, George sat up slightly stroking the other man's smooth pale features. Then he bent his head and kissed him lightly. The kiss awoke Paul and he stared up feverishly, "John?"

George sat up and sighed. Maybe Ringo was right, maybe Paul just wasn't the man he was meant to be with. "No Paulie, it's Georgie. Just lay back and close your eyes."

"Aw, alright. George," Paul started wiping sleep from his eyes. It was clear as day that the fever was still raging but always the concerned friend , Paul pushed those feelings away and tried to focus on George instead. "Are you alright?"

Startled George looked down, "What do you mean?"

"You sound off. I may be sick but I do know when you sound upset." His voice was even deeper than usual and it was raspy.

"Paul you still love me right?" That came out a little sooner than George had wanted it to. "Um, I mean..."

"Geo, just because John and I are together doesn't mean anything is going to change between you and I or even Ringo and I." Paul tried to sit up and comfort the youngest Beatle but having no energy he was stuck. "C'mere. I'm to weak to get up." He grumbled reaching out.

"That would be because your sick." George pointed out as he sat closer to Paul.

The bassist reached over and found George's hand. He squeezed it comfortingly. "I know you're prolly taking what I'm saying with a grain of salt right now because of my fever, but believe me when I say, I still love you like a little brother and I always will."

George nodded squeezing back and pushed some of Paul's bangs out of his friend's eyes. "Gosh, you're really burning up, Paulie." Paul grunted in response and let go of George's hand to turn over on his side and cough. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Paul coughed again trying not to cry in front of the youngest Beatle. George was already worried, no need to make it worse. The coughs burned in his chest making it painful to breathe, he wanted to scream out with pain but held it in instead. "Ge..George..go..get..." He couldn't finish, his coughing wouldn't stop. The last thing George saw before running for help was Paul cough up blood onto the white bed sheets.

*~*

"What was that for? Taking me away from me Paulie?" John exclaimed perturbed as Ringo poured him a cup of tea.

"George needs some time to straighten things out, John. That's all." Ringo poured himself some tea then followed John into the "commons area" of their hotel room and sat down on one of the chairs. "Paul will be fine without you for 20 minutes."

"What does Georgie need to straighten out?"

"I don't know if it's right for me to say or not." Their drummer sighed into his tea then glanced over the rim of his cup to see John glaring at him. "Fine, George thinks you stole Paul from him and is worried Paul doesn't love him anymore."   
That wasn't what John had expected at all. He drank his tea in silence before pulling out a cigarette and his lighter. He lit it then puffed it a few times before answering. "Well that explains a bit, eh?"

"He's still young, John." Ringo started. Before he could go any further, George burst in almost in tears. "George? What is it?"

"...Paul...blood...coughing.....oh god." He stammered out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and leave a like if you liked it! 
> 
> I always appreciate comments :)


	3. Chapter 3

John was the first one into the room. Paul was still doubled over and coughing. "Paulie?"

The bassist tried to show John that he heard him but it was to hard, whatever was in his throat wasn't coming out. It hurt so much for air to pass through his throat right now, it was raw and sore. "John." He croaked in between coughs.

"It'll be over in a minute, Paulie. Just let it run it's course." John soothed rubbing his friend's back.

Paul's coughs subsided after he coughed up a lot of the drainage that had gathered in his throat from his nose. He made a face at his handkerchief as he noticed with horror that the white cloth was stained red in a few spots. "What's this?"

"What's what, Paulie?" John sat a bowl of cold water on the nightstand and submerged a wash cloth inside it. Ringing it out he pulled Paul into his arms and began to wash him down.   
The younger man moaned in pleasure as his fever was pushed away by the cool feeling from the "bath" he was receiving. Weakly he laid his head down on John's shoulder sniffling and showed John the handkerchief.

"Ringies, call a doctor, now." The way John said it froze Ringo in midstep and stopped the drummer from even stepping foot into the room. He pivoted and ran off to call for help.  
"It's bad isn't it?" Paul whispered hoarsely. He wrapped his arms around John's neck snuggling closer for the warmth of the body heat.

John sighed nodding into his lover's hair. He just sat there and prayed it wasn't as bad as it sounded. The doctor bloke arrived a good 30 minutes later, Paul's short wave of strength was gone and he was limp in John's arms to be moved as they saw fit. He would only moan or grunt in pain if he was moved in a way that hurt.

It was then that Paul heard a voice he wasn't accustomed to, this said person had an accent, sounded like northern British. He forced himself to open his eyes. Paul found that he was still in John's arms and they were still on the bed. On the opposite side of the room he saw what he thought was Eppy leaning against the wall biting his fingernails. Another man in a dress suit was talking to him and he was holding a black bag. "John?"

"Ah, awake are we Paulie?" John asked softly. "How are we feeling?"

"Sick." He stated plainly. "Whose he?" Paul was to weak to motion towards the stranger and instead not being able to keep his head held up laid it back on John's shoulder snuggling closer if possible.

"Ah, that would be the doctor. He's going to make you better." John glanced up as he stroked the younger man's hair at the doctor. "Aren't you?"

"I most certainly will try, Mr. Lennon. Now let's see what we can find out about Mr. McCartney." The doctor wasn't quite young nor quite old but he was kind looking, his face wasn't round but it wasn't chiseled out either. His hands were warm, to Paul's delight, as he reached around different body parts. He had John turn Paul around so he could look at this throat. "I heard we spouted a bit of blood, eh?"

Paul nodded sleepily coughing. He leaned back against John letting his arms fall limply to his sides. "Hm." The doctor clicked his tongue then got out a popscicle looking stick. "Open wide? Say ah." Paul obeyed in a weaker attempt, his mouth was open but no noise emitted from it. "Mmmhmm..." He put the stick down on the sheets then placed his hands on the edges of Paul's neck. He rubbed their carefully. "Does this hurt, lad?" At first there was no pain then a sharp pain made Paul shriek hoarsely and pull away. "Just as I thought."

"Well?" George exclaimed from where he was sitting at the foot of the bed. "What is it?"

"All in good time, my boy. Next, Paul does your belly ache?" Paul gave him an incredilous look but nodded slowly. "Can you eat anything?"

"Haven't tried. It just hurts a lot."

"Come on doctor, tell us what's wrong with him." Brian pressed now that he had no fingernails left to bite he was getting as worried as the rest of them.

"Quite elementary gentleman. Paul McCartney doesn't have Tuberculosis," He began standing up. They all let out a collected sigh of relief. "However he does have the Gastric Flu."

"Gastric?" Ringo asked wide eyed keeping a hand on George's thigh making sure the youngest didn't jump up and cause a ruckus.

"The stomach flu."

"So what's with the blood then?"

"My guess is that he's not drinking enough liquids so his throat has dried and it's so dry it's bleeding. My suggestion would be to keep him hydrated, mostly with juices and you, Mr. McCartney, do your best not to talk or sing. Otherwise it's just like the regular flu. I'll leave some antibiotics with your manager and I wish you luck."

"What about performing, interviews and the lot?" Brian interjected. "Do I need to cancel?"

"Cancel until December. This looks like it's going to be a rough ride, no need to make it worse on the lad." Paul paled as he realized that he was the entire reason everything was going to be cancled. He tried to protest but began coughing. "No buts, Mr. McCartney. Now lay down and get some rest or you'll need to cancel as far out as January."

Brian walked the doctor to the door leaving the four Beatles together. Paul hung his head feeling tears stinging in his eyes. All of this was his fault. Ringo caught sight of the flood gates opening and knelt down in front of their bassist. "Aw Paul, no need to cry. We wanted a break and we got one." He reached up and brushed Paul's sweat drenched bangs from his face. "Sheesh, he's really burning it up down here, hand me the compress."

George hopped off the bed and got the bowl of water and the cloth John had used earlier. John only sighed and kissed Paul's hair gently massaging the tense shoulders. Ringo wet the cloth then reached up and washed Paul's face and neck with it. "You work yourself up, and you'll get worse. Just calm down." He whispered. "There," he smiled as Paul relaxed at his command falling back against John. The younger man's eyes closed and in a minute or two soft snores were heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this story and please comment and leave kudos if you want to!!!


	4. 4

The next day went by quickly, John had been self appointed as Paul's main caregiver. George had given himself the job of cooking their meals, he didn't want Paul to be eating "out" because it wouldn't be good for the stomach. Ringo helped the both of them out as much as possible and more than once snuggled with Paul when John had to do something.

Brian checked in twice the next day but not able to handle sick people very well, left quickly each time after seeing Paul wasn't going to die.

It was now around eight pm. Paul's fever had spiked for the third time that day and Ringo had just helped John change their friend into his pajamas, well actually they were George's pajama pants and Ringo's t-shirt. There had been an attempt at putting Paul in his own clothes but they were quickly found to be over heating his already feverish body and so he was changed into the lightest things the boys had around the hotel room.

George walked in with a tray that had a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a piece of bread on it. After setting it down on the bed where Paul was he walked over to the nightstand and picked up the empty glass of orange juice and went to refill it. "'Ey Paulie, juice or water?"

"Water." Paul croaked putting a hand to his throat. "This is so...stupid."

"What is? That we're human and can get sick?" Ringo jested washing Paul's forehead again with the cool wash cloth.

"That I'm 21 years old and yet I can't take care of meself when I'm sick."

"Shh, no more talking." Ringo soothed. "And don't you worry about that, my lad. Just be glad you have the three best mates in the world to take care of you."

Paul smiled silently and allowed Ringo to help him into a sitting position. John walked in just in time to feed his friend, he smiled warmly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Shift change." He joked lightly stroking Paul's smaller hand. "Are we feeling any better, son?"

"Meh." Paul muttered his other hand still on his throat. The pain had become a constant burning that got worse when anything went down or up the hole.

"I know this is going to hurt, but you've got to eat." John explained realizing Paul was in more pain than usual at that very moment. Paul only nodded and closed his eyes and opened his mouth waiting for the torture to begin.

The soup had cooled down to a "comfortable" heat but in Paul's condition it felt like it was on fire. The first sip and their bassist had tears forming in his eyes from the pain. It was then he realized the doctor was right, his throat was raw. He put on a brave face though and continued to take each sip. With each spoonful the pain became worse making it harder to hide.

"Shh, you're doing great, love." John whispered noticing Paul was sweating again, he reached over into the bowl Ringo had left and rung out the wash cloth then stroked Paul's face with it. "There we go."

Paul pushed the spoon away and mumbled a very raspy sorry before laying back in his pillows eyes clenched shut. "Alright, Paulie, no more. You did great." John lied right through his teeth. Paul had gotten exactly 5 spoonfuls of soup in, not even 1/3 of the bowl was gone. Instead of worrying about it, John just kept dabbing the cloth on his lover's forehead.

A few minutes later Paul was fast asleep, his eyes were still clenched in pain and John wished there was something he could do. Carefully he put the bowl of water on the tray with the soup then sat the tray down on the ground. At least he could get Paul comfortable. One by one he removed the pillows under Paul's head letting him lay back down on the bed instead of in a sitting position. Then John took one of the pillows and put it underneathe Paul's head. Before he took the tray back to the tiny kitchen, John pulled the covers up to Paul's chin. "I'll be right back."

It had become a regular event that if Paul was left alone for long periods of time he got restless and worried. If someone didn't come in, he'd put it to himself to get up and find out what was wrong. Today he'd collapsed four times attempting to do that. Since then, the Beatles had just taken turns with sitting in the room with him. It seemed their presence helped him sleep.

That could have been why when Ringo saw John walk out of the room tray in hand he got up and after quickly checking to make sure George was still comfortably asleep went into Paul's room to sit and wait for John to come back.

*~*

That night after everyone had gone to bed, John was still up sitting in a chair by Paul's bed. He smiled as he remembered the cute scene that had worked itself out right before bed. Neither he nor Ringo wished to wake George up from his slumber so on Ringo's command, John had carried George to his bed. Now he was alone with Paul.

He had just drifted off to sleep when he heard a faint cry. He opened his eyes sleepily and slowly focused on Paul. The younger man was thrashing in his bed crying out for John. Instincts took over and John was on his feet in seconds and on the bed with Paul. "Paulie, it's alright. Johnny's here." He had to forcibly hold Paul in his arms to keep his friend from hurting himself. John was getting worried and he felt scared as Paul continued to kick. "Paul. I'm here. John's here." He kept shouting. It took all of his strength to keep Paul pressed against his own body and let Paul know he was going to be alright.

He kept repeating the same lines over and over again each time praying Paul would hear them and calm down. 10 minutes later and Paul hadn't stopped. Tears had stained John's cheeks as he was running out of options. Paul's fever had come raging back and John had splashing cold water on him. Nothing was working. His lover was delirious and there was nothing he could do.

Paul's hoarse sobbing finally quieted and the weak figure wrapped his arms around John's neck.   
"John..." He croaked.

"Paulie." John whispered out of breath. He smoothed Paul's bangs pushing them out of his eyes and then placed a lingering kiss on the other man's forehead. "It's ok. John's here."

"I'm..so...sleepy.." Paul winced as the words made his throat burn even worse.He sat up slightly coughing then looked into John's eyes.

"First, let's drink something or you'll be coughing up blood again." John kept an arm around Paul as he reached over and got Paul's drink.

Paul looked at it like it was the plague but took the straw in his mouth and suckled. John watched as the other man tried hard to drink a little but it was quite obvious just how much pain Paul was in. After he was done Paul fell back against John, tired with the effort. "John," He started. "What 'appened earlier?"

"Don't worry about it, love. You're ok now." John was going to just lay Paul down but decided to try something else instead. He himself got into the covers with Paul still in his arms and pulled the covers up over the both of them. Making sure Paul was still nestled up against he chest he wrapped both arms around the smaller man's frame then kissed him carefully on the forehead. "Go to sleep, I'm here." With that said, Paul stopped trying to stay awake and he drifted off, his face snuggled into John's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story this far and it found do, tell me in the comments. 
> 
> I always appreciate kudos!! :)


	5. 5

Ringo was the first to awaken the next morning, he sat up slowly rubbing sleep from his eyes then looked to his side to see George still fast asleep.

"It's so silly, Ringo, but I've had such nice dreams up until now. Of Paulie and I. Together, I mean. I told him in my dreams and he only pulled me close to him and kissed me. You know I've never been kissed before?"

"Geo, you've been kissed by so many girls, what do you mean?"

"When you don't like girls it doesn't count. I want a real first kiss, Ringo. Like the ones in the movies." He flicked his ciggie out onto the pavement and stepped on it. "But true love only happens in the films, right?"

"True love would happen right here if you'd just open your eyes." Ringo sighed and got up then walked over and made sure the blinds were closed then tucked the covers around the youngest Beatle before leaving the room.

Usually John would already be awake sitting on one of the chairs and reading the news paper with a cup of coffee by his side, this time the community room was empty. There wasn't even coffee brewing and it was at least 9 am.

The emptiness was almost eerie. The drummer went to the tiny kitchen and turned on the light then started the kettle to make coffee. Should he go check on John and Paul?

He leaned against the counter for a minute trying to decide what would be the best action. John usually got upset when Ringo put his 'large hooter' where it didn't belong. But this wasn't like any other day so John couldn't get mad with him. Paul McCartney was very ill and needed constant care. One person couldn't do it alone.

He finally made up his mind to go check on Paul when he heard hoarse coughing. "Awww Paulie." Ringo said aloud. "What a way to wake up."

Just as he was stepping into the room another form slammed into him head on. The two figures collapsed to the ground with Ringo on the bottom. The figure on top was shaking and shivering. "Paulie?"

"J..John..he's..." Paul had to turn away to cough. He tried to get up but his arms buckled and more than once he fell back on Ringo knocking the older man's wind out each time.

"Paulie, calm down." Ringo finally exclaimed stopping his friend from seriously injuring himself. But Paul shook his head then figured that hadn't been the best of ideas. "Ok then, lad tell me what's going on before you send yourself into shock."

"It's John." Paul tried again. "He's got a fever." After saying what he needed he found his strength was gone. Annoyed that he couldn't do anything and that he was to weak to stay awake he found the darkness calling him again. "Ri...Ring..."

Ringo sighed and let Paul slide down uncosncious in his arms. "You got to stop working yourself up, lad..." Carefully the drummer stood up Paul's weight all on him. "God, you weigh a ton, mate!" He groaned and finally got Paul on the couch.

Huffing he wiped his hands on his pants then pulled the throw cover over the bassist. He stood there for a minute making sure Paul wasn't going to wake up then left to go check on John.

John Lennon being sick wasn't what anyone wanted. He was a pain in the arse well, how would he be sick? Ringo sighed and took a breathe before walking into the now deemed "sick room". "John?" He called out carefully. "You alright, love?"

"Ge'way Ring..."

The other smirked rolling his eyes. "I'll go if you don't need any help."

"Oi. Get back in 'ere." John's normally 'heavy' accent was even heavier and it made him hard to understand.

"I haven't gone anywhere." Ringo slowly walked in and sat on the opposite bed that hadn't been used last night.

"God, I fucking feel like shit!" Ringo winced at each word that came out of John's mouth. Geez, he was worse at cursing than when he was well, and that was saying something. "How does Paulie do it?"

"I figure this must be why he's sleeping most of the time."

"Sorry for yelling..." John spoke calmly again. His hands appeared from under the covers and he rubbed his eyes pressing his palms against them sighing. "I..I'm worried about Paul. Where is he by the way?"

"In the main room." Ringo stood and placed a hand on John's forehead. "You got it. By the way you gave Paulie quite the fright when you started coughing. It's a good thing I was up or there was no telling where I would have found him."

"I didn't mean to, hell I don't even remember it. Go take care of him, Ringo. I'm not that bad off yet." John turned his head to Ringo, his eyes were pleading.

"What do I tell him if he asks about you then?"

But it was to late, John was fast asleep. Ringo was muttering to himself as he walked back into the main room. "What the....Paulie?"

Paul was gone...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about the story in the comments! 
> 
> I'll see you in the next chapter :)


	6. 6

Somewhere deep in his mind he knew this was wrong and that he needed to go back to where he came from, yet Paul didn't care. If Ringo wasn't going to listen, someone else was. Now who exactly that someone else was going to be, the young Beatle didn't know. This was a large hotel someone must know something about being sick.

However, much to Paul's annoyance no one seemed to be out in the hallways and he was getting weak again. For the third time in the last 20 minutes Paul fell to his knees and leaned against the wall breathing hard. "Someone, please....help.."

*~*

"What do you mean he's fucking gone?" John exclaimed before doubling over coughing. "I swear, I'll cripple ya if he's hurt!"

George appeared in the doorway still in his pajamas rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Ringo, fucking let Paulie run away." At the sound of John's voice, George woke up almost immediatley and stared wide eyed. "Yes, son, I'm sick. Don't get close or you'll get it to."

"Ringo did you really let Paul run off?"

"Come off it. How could I have? He collapsed as soon as he told me John was sick and I laid him on the couch then I came in to check on John when I left, Paul was gone."

"Well he couldn't have gone far," The youngest offered shrugging his shoulders. "Let's go look in the hallways."

John grumbled and got out of his covers and put his slippers and robe on. "Let's go before the bloke hurts himself. He's in no condition to be out of bed."

"Like you are, John?" John only grunted and pushed past Ringo heading for the door. Ringo leaned against the door way looking quite upset.

"Aw don't take him seriously, he's ill to ya know." George put in slowly. He wasn't used to seeing Ringo so upset before and didn't like it.

"I let Paulie go didn't I?"

"No. Sounds like he just jumped up and left." The youngest Beatle sighed and pulled on his own outer robe. "Ringo, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known Paulie'd run away like this."

Ringo glanced up when he felt George's hand on his own. Both stared at one another and were about to say something when they heard a group of female screams. Together they ran down the hallway hoping everything was alright.

*~*

"Paul, you bastard, where are you?" John shouted as loud as his hoarse throat would let him. His eyes burned and he wanted to lie down, but he just couldn't until he knew Paul was safe. He got this fucking illness by taking care of Paul and wasn't going to let it stop him from doing his job now.

"Oh my goodness! It's Paul McCartney!" A girlish voice broke through John's cursing and made him look up. For once he was glad the girls knew how to find them.

Down the hallway Paul had been ambushed by two fangirls, both very beautiful and young. Any other day and he'd been sending the McCartney charm just to watch them squirm, giggle and blush. Right now however, he was more concerned on getting help. "Excuse me, girls."

"Paul...?" The other one asked carefully when she saw he was wavering. Suddenly he fell into her arms unable to stand any longer. Unable to hold him up she slid to her knees tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh God. Paul!"

"Mary, what do we do?" Her friend was close to hysterics as well.

"I..I don't know, Jenny. What if he's dying!"

Paul felt the darkness calling him and he felt the need to apologize to the girls, after all they were crying for some reason. He hadn't meant to fall into her either. "S..Sorry, girl..girls." Then he fell over unconsicous.

John knew he was getting close when he heard sobbing he just hoped he wasn't to late to stop whatever was going on. "Girls, what's wron- Paul!"

The blonde looked up tears falling and she was having problems breathing. Paul's head was still on her lap and she looked faint. "John, it's Paul, he's...he's sick."

"I know," John was surprised at himself. He was usually harsh with the girls, not in a mean way but in his own way. He knelt down and put a hand to his bandmate's forehead. "I'm sorry he scared you two. He's been a little delirious."

"Is he going to be alright?" Jenny touched John's arm, this time John could tell it wasn't an "excited grab" this was a gentle scared tap. He could feel her hand shaking. "What's wrong with him?"

He sighed and patted it carefully. "He'll be fine. Just got a touch of the flu is all. Now can you be good girls and keep this a secret?" Both nodded and watched as John made a half attempt (well he fooled them) at being well. He leaned forward and moved Paul's head off the girl, Mary's lap, then took off his robe and used it for a pillow. "Good, I'm sorry again you had to see this." He stood up first then helped them stand, Mary was a little weak on her feet and fainted in her friend's arms. "Take her to the front office, I'll phone and let them know to expect you."

Jenny nodded wiping her own tears away. "Thank you and John," He looked up. "Take care of him and of yourself. You look quite pale." For a second afterwards she seemed to remember she was talking to her favorite Beatle and a red tint colored her cheeks. "Um..bye." With that she dragged her friend down into the elevator leaving John with an unconscious Paul and no way to get him back to the room.

His friend's fever was still raging, as was his own. John heaved leaning against the wall trying to breathe, then he doubled over coughing. "Paul was right," He thought. "This is just horrible." Just as he thought he heard footsteps his fatique took over and he slumped over asleep with Paul still laid out in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and if you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me! 
> 
> I am says appreciate you leaving a like or a comment:)
> 
> The next chapter might not be up for a while, I'm going through some pretty personal stuff but I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	7. 7

It had taken George and Ringo nearly an hour to get both of their friend's back to the hotel room. Paul had been slightly easier than John. Though he'd been "awake" he'd not been exactly coherent, it'd been easier in helping Paul walk back to the room after explaining to him that John was going to be ok. However, Ringo had planned this entire charade out and had told George to get John back first or their plan was going to back fire miserably if John wasn't in the room when Paul returned.

John on the other hand, while agreeing with Ringo's plan had no intention of using anyone for support when he walked back. He very verbally shouted every step down the long hallway, "I don't need any fucking help, you sod! Let me walk on my own!" George was under strict instructions however to keep hold of John's arm whether or not he threatened bodily harm until their band "leader" was safely in bed.

After George got John in the bed, he ran down the hallway and helped Ringo with Paul. Their bassist stood with little balance and wound up putting almost all of his weight on Ringo. "Sorry, Ring."

"Is alright, lad. Just take it slow if you need to." Ringo glanced over to George who looked quite terrified at the state Paul was in. "John's waiting on you, right George?"

George looked up startled and nodded, "Yeh, he's asking where you are, Paulie."

Both watched as a small smile appeared on their friend's pale lips. When the three of them got back to the room, Paul stood at the doorway looking around for his lover. At seeing nothing through his blurred vision he looked towards Ringo, his bottom lip very obviously quivering. "Where is he then?"

Horrified at what exactly was going through Paul's mind at the moment, George reached over and squeezed Paul's hand. "Come on Paulie, he's in here."

Relucantly the other man followed George into one of the bedrooms. Once inside Paul reconized the person inside the bed, with a hoarse cry of joy he carefully climbed into the bed and snuggled close. "Ah, Paulie? Where did you run off to? You're sick, son. Need to stay in bed." John's words calmed Paul's shaking down to nearly nothing as he wrapped an arm around Paul's waist.

"But Ringo- he wouldn't help- and the girls they wouldn't either-" Paul kept stammering. "Had to do something."

"Shh, close yer eyes." A finger was put to Paul's lips and wide brown eyes stared at the leader of the band. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave your side until your well, alright?"

George stood in the doorway watching the two of them feeling jealous, he had to leave before he actually acted on his jealously. Then his mind went back to what he'd done with Ringo while they were looking for Paul. Why had he grabbed Ringo's hand? And why had he liked it?   
Walking back into the community room, he saw Ringo sitting on the edge of the couch wringing his hands, "What are you on about then?" George asked sitting next to him.

"You saw the state Paul was in. Is John going to get that worse as well? I'm worried they need more care than what we can give them."

"Ringies, you've got to stop worrying! You'll give yourself a heart attack."

The two men stared at each other and Ringo let out a tiny smile patting George's knee. "You're right as always. Alright, lad, want a cup of tea?"

George reached up and grabbed Ringo's hand pulling him back down. "Do you love me?"

"Well I ...I mean..."

"It's alright if you don't. I just need to know."

"Why?"

"Because...I think I love you.." George looked away blushing bright red at what he'd relayed and hoped Ringo would just laugh it off. "I mean, I know this is tense time and stuff because of Johnny and Paulie, but, I do..."

A smile crossed the older man's facial features as he sat back into the cushions. He crossed his legs and sat silently for a moment trying to think of what to say. "George, it's alright."

"But I don't know if it is..." George replied stupidly wishing he hadn't just said that.

"With all of the queer stuff going on in the hotel room, I think you're justified."

"But what if I change my mind...I don't want you to be hurt..."

"What if I don't care?" The youngest lifted his head staring wide eyed at their drummer. "What if I just want to try it out and see if it feels right? Isn't that what you're after anyway?"

"Yes but.."

"No, just let us try it out."

"I don't..want to go far, right now." George added quickly standing up uneasily.

"We won't go anywhere unless you want to."

"You sound like you've done this before."

Ringo stood laughing, "Maybe I have. You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?" He started to walk towards the mini kitchen George just staring at him. "Come 'ead then, lad. That tea is calling us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Here is chapter 7, enjoy :)
> 
> Tell me what you think about it in the comments.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild smut

It was the Wednesday of the second week, thankfully neither George nor Ringo had caught any of what Paul or John had. John's had been less of the flu and more of a harsh cold. His had healed up fairly quickly after getting lots of rest and relaxation. Those times only seemed to consist while Paul was knocked out beside him or just snuggling to feel safe. Paul, while not being exactly deathly ill wasn't completely well either. He was strong enough to move about the hotel and instead of being confined in his bed, he got to lay on the couch, usually being cuddled by Ringo or John.

Yet, he still added with disgust as he noticed he'd not touched any of his food once again, he still couldn't keep much down. If he did eat anything he wound up usually throwing it right back up and feeling miserable for the next few hours.

So against the other's wishes, he just didn't eat.

Period.

"Paulie, c'mon, mate. You gotta eat something." Ringo pleaded kneeling in front of their bassist. "You're so pale, it'll help you heal faster."

"No it won't." Paul replied crossing his arms and leaning back into the giant cushions on the couch.

Ringo groaned and sat the plate down on the coffee table then stood up walking back into the kitchen where John was reading the paper and George was just staring into his tea cup. "Any luck?" The youngest asked.

"No. John, you've got to do something."

"Me? Why me? If he wants to be a stubborn bugger, let 'em." John muttered throwing the paper on the table. "Ringo, lay off the lad. It's quite obvious why Paul isn't eating. Each time he's tried he's thrown it back up."

"But John, he hasn't eaten in over a week. The doctor said.."

"Screw the doctor. He's not living with it, Paul is." Ringo surrendered and watched John get up and walk into the other room. "Stay in here. I'll try and get him to eat. If you're in there it may not work."

*~*

"'ey Paulie!" Paul lifted his head sleepily off the arm of the sofa and blinked slowly staring at John. "How are we feeling, son?"

"Meh." Paul weakly sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. "So tired."

"At least your fever has been consistent, right?" John sat down beside his lover and patted Paul's knee. They sat in silence for a bit and then Paul uncurled and scooted over closer. When all was said and done he was curled up against John. "You don't mind if I eat in here do you?"

Paul's eyes stayed shut but he shook his head only snuggling closer to John. John leaned forward and grabbed the plate of food that was still warm enough for steam to be coming off it. He took the fork and put a bit on it then put it in his mouth. He waited for the wanted effect.   
A low growl was heard as Paul's stomach decided to take over. "You hungry?"

"No." Paul lied. His stomach growled louder and Paul's eyes opened. He stared hungirly at the steaming plate on John's lap. "Yes."

"Hm. I thought so. Want to try and eat?" John asked. Paul nodded and weakly took the fork to his mouth putting the food inside. John put the plate of food in Paul's lap then sat and watched for a minute making sure Paul was going to be able to feed himself. "I think you're getting better, Paulie!"

The other man nodded as he continued to eat the macaroni that was on the plate. John stood up and smirked. "Be right back. Going to go make meself a plate."

*~*

John hadn't expected to see George sitting on Ringo's lap when he walked back into the kitchen. But they were and they looked very into their conversation. "Ahem."   
Both men glanced up and Ringo sat his cup of tea down on the table. "Did he eat?"

"He's eating." John said slowly then crossed his arms. "What's this then?"

"What's what?"

"Never mind." John rolled his eyes and walked past the new couple to pour himself a cup of tea then fixed himself a plate of food. "I'll be out with Paulie. Also," He stopped at the doorway and turned back towards them. "Go fuck each other in your room. It's more comfortable and less of a mess." Then he disappeared.

Ringo gave George a side ways glance who returned it nervously. "If you don't want to, just tell me."

"Want to what?" George got off of Ringo's lap, their hands still intertwined. "I'm new to this remember?" Ringo only leaned forward and whispered something in the youngest ear. Whatever it was caused the other Beatle to turn a bright red and nod. "A..Alright.."

*~*

John glanced up from where he was sitting beside Paul to see Ringo leading George back to the rooms. Paul looked from John to Ringo twice before putting his plate down. "What's up with them then?"

John eyed his boy friend trying to decide just how much action Paul could take in his current condition. Just knowing what the other two were up to turned him on. Then he just smirked gently removing the glass from Paul's hand. "Let's just say, they've seen the light."

"You mean?"

John nodded.

"Woah." Paul then noticed the glazed over look in John's eyes and tilted his head to one side.   
"What are you thinking, Lennon?"

"Hm, I don't know exactly." John grasped one of Paul's hands in his own then his free hand was down at Paul's thigh. "I know you're still recovering but.."

"But what?"

"Paulie," John finally just whispered leaning forward and placing a kiss on the red lips. "If this hurts in anyway, tell me and I'll stop." Before the other man could respond he was on his back staring up a hovering John Lennon whose body was being taken over by lust. "Look at it this way, it'll rock you to sleep."

"It's a..alright John." Paul whispered back stroking John's hair. "I may be sick but...I think I could handle a little.."

"Foreplay?" Paul nodded as John pushed the white t-shirt up revealing Paul's hairless chest and pale skin. "So beautiful," John's long fingers stroked up and down his sides making him shiver with pleasure. "I don't want to do much, so maybe just a taste of you then?"

"A..A taste?" Paul's eyes fluttered and he felt John lay him down into the sofa. His legs fell open revealing a hardening penis through the pajama pants.

"Yes, a taste." John's teeth nipped at the bulge within the pajama pants before he used his hands to pull them down low enough to expose Paul McCartney's treasure. "So this why you have so many fangirls, eh Paulie?" As he said this he was gently stroking the throbbing member, driving Paul's senses higher than they were.

Being sick made all of this feel 100 times stronger. Paul knew his fever had come back but with the sensations it was causing him to feel he really didn't care. His thighs quivered as John continued to stroke him, this was like sweet torture. He moaned softly leaning his head backwards more into the pillow.

John was just in awe at the sight of this. Paul in his hands, the younger man completely sprawled out on the sofa. His skin pale and yet had a feverish red tint as well. The perfect facial features were a little thinner than usual because of the illness, but the full pout of the lips was what caught John's eye. The sweat from the fever rolling down the side of Paul's face and back into his almost black mop top, wettening the bangs down to where they weren't going to move unless something or someone moved them. Then the eyes. John's breath got stuck in his chest. The feverish hazel eyes that glowed in between the heavy lashes.

John then decided he wanted to see what Paul looked like after the pleasure was over. "Remember, if this hurts or you feel ill, tell me, son, alright?" Paul just nodded silently and waited for the hot mouth to engulf him. Even though he prepared himself to go down on a feverish lad, John hadn't figured Paul would be this hot to touch. The fever was making his skin warm to begin with but the throbbing organ was extremely hot in his mouth. It was like putting to hot food in your mouth when it was just brought out. Paul still tasted heavenly though, John thought as he bobbed taking the younger man in as far as he could without choking.

Paul brought his hand to his mouth to stifle his shouts as he was sucked for the first time ever. The sensations were almost unbearable. It was the warmth of John's mouth and the slickness of his tongue as it ran up and down his length urging him closer to his orgasm. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that they shouldn't be doing this and that there was going to be hell to pay later, but it was to late to turn back now. He was so close.

John felt Paul's thigh's tighten and his muscles clench together. His lover was getting close. Soft slurping noises were heard as John focused on the tip, pushing the tip of his tongue against it and wrapping around the length as well.

"John- I!" Paul's back arched up and sweat flew off his forehead as he had his first "feverish" climax ever. He gave a strangled cry before releasing in John's mouth falling back hard into the cushions heaving to breathe. His stomach was flipping around making his body feel stuck in the middle of feeling sick and feeling good. His stomach won the "war" and he had the sudden urge to throw up. "Going..going..to be...sick.." Paul scrambled up on jelly legs to go vomit but fell to his knees to weak.

John was quicker and helped Paul to the restroom. Slowly John sank to the floor leaning agaisnt the door frame he realized he to had orgasmed in the middle of it all. He stared blankly at the wet patch between his legs. The wretching continued and John wished his jelly legs would leave as well.

He couldn't believe he'd just done that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think about this book so I know what you like and dont like.


	9. 9

The feeling came back to his legs and John felt the haze leave. Alert now, he got to his feet and ran back into the bathroom. The vomiting was over for now, Paul looked like a child sitting on his knees with his head laying on his arms. "Aw Paulie, I'm so sorry.." John kneeled down and put a hand to Paul's forehead. The fever was definitely back strong as ever.

"'s ok, John." Paul replied lifting his head weakly. He smiled, "It was worth it."

"I sure hope so, because we gotta explain to Ringo why you've apparently gotten "worse" in the short time he was gone." John stood then bent down and helped the other man stand. "Ok, careful, let's get you back on the couch."

"I'm just weak, John. Not dying."

"When yer strong enough to walk on your own then you can talk, son. Until then, humor me."

"Ya know, I'm surprised we haven't changed cities by now, given me being sick or not." Paul pondered aloud as he gingerly sat himself down on the couch laying back, his head propped up.

"That's most likely why," John replied covering Paul up. "I'm going to go change pants, can you behave while I'm gone?"

"Yes mum!"

"Cheeky." John chucked a pillow at Paul before walking into their bedroom.

*~*

Ringo hovered over the sleeping form of his lover, pondering over what he should do. He really wanted to check on Paul and make sure John was doing everything right but at the same time it wasn't fit to leave your girl or guy as the case may be alone after a session of love making. Especially if it was the said mate's first time.

The youngest Beatle had been amazing in bed, very curious and very open to trying just about anything. Ringo had thought he'd be lucky if he got to give the lad a blow job muchless what they pulled off. He was also....the drummer smirked stroking a finger down to George's naval, well hung. Then he pulled away, he really needed to go check on Paul. He leaned over and kissed George softly on the lips whispering "I love you" then he got up and put his clothes back on. If he timed this right he'd be back in before George awoke from his sexual exhausted nap.

In the common's area, Ringo saw Paul lying on the couch with his eyes closed. "Paul, are you alright there love?" He walked over to where he was closer then he placed a hand on Paul's forehead. "Not again." Ringo muttered he took off in a sprint and filled a bowl with cool water and then retrieved a dish cloth.

John emerged from the other room in different pants and he noticed what was in Ringo's hands. "What's that for? I thought we were past all that."

"His fever. What did you two do while we were away? It's back full force, John." The other man actually looked guilty, which Ringo noticed was a first, and scratched the back of his neck with embarrassment. "If it's what I think happened, you be ashamed of yourself John Lennon. He was in no condition to do any of that."

"Come off it, I just gave him a little pleasure. Even a sick lad deserves some fun in his life." Before Ringo could say another word the telephone rang. John was the closest. "Hello? Oh hi Eppy. Yeh we're all just fine and dandy! What? But he's not ok to travel that far. Guess you didn't try hard enough then did you? Fine. We'll be ready."

"What did Brian want?"

John sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. "We're traveling to a small village in southern Britain to stay while Paul gets better."

"Won't that just-"

"I know, Ringo. I told him that. That sod. We just have to do it."

"When are we leaving then?"

"Tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay


	10. 10

Paul woke up to hearing noises, voices to be precise. They didn't seem to be happy voices either. One he was sure of was John. The others sounded like Neil and Mal? Since when did they come to the room. He'd not seen either of them in more than a week.

"Tell Eppy he's gone to far this time!" John shouted. "Paul is to weak to be moving across country, train or not."

"John, Brian said that Paul would be alright." Neil replied putting his hands up defensivly. "Besides you'll all be with him and so will we. Mal, said he should be able to carry him."

"We don't have a fucking choice in this matter do we?" John finally muttered crossing his arms.

"Not really, no."

"I don't fucking believe this." John growled and stalked off to he and Paul's room.  
Paul opened his eyes and stared blankly at the two men who were standing in the doorway looking quite upset. "Top of the morning to you!" He joked hoarsely.

"Ah, Paulie! You're awake!" Neil ran over and knelt down beside the bassist. "John said you've been a bit off. I didn't believe it until Brian told us. You poor lad, all pale and the lot."

"I'm getting better. What's all this about traveling? Where are we going?"

"Brian hasn't said yet where we'll wind up but we do know we're going by train."

"I see. Well time for a change of scenery anyway, right? Where's John gone?" Paul slowly sat up and glanced around the room.

"Went back to your bed room, I suppose."

"Ah. Well let me go talk to him."

"Are you sure you should be up, Paulie?"

"No. But I seem to be the only one to calm him down." Paul grunted as he got to his feet. He had to stay in one spot for a minute so the world could stop spinning. After the ground was more or less stationary, Paul reached out for the nearest wall and began his walk towards their room.

*~*

John was so angry, how could Brian do this? Brian KNEW how weak Paul was. It wasn't like people were bothering them. There had been one encounter with fangirls, one. And that wasn't even a bad encounter.

He growled and threw his own clothes in his bag then he took more care in packing Paul's clothes. He made sure they stayed folded and separated the way Paul liked them: dress clothes on the left, pajamas and other clothes on the right. Dop kit on the top. John kept Paul's slippers out, no need for Paul to be tortured completely, maybe the lad could wear them on the train.  
Behind him he heard a slight panting and turned around to see Paul standing in the doorway. "Paul? Why are you out of bed, son?"

"Worried about you. You sounded upset." Paul allowed John to help him sit down on the bed. "Are you alright?"

"No. But I will be."

"I have a feeling it wasn't Brian's choice, John." Hazel eyes looked ready to close, something John didn't miss.

"Maybe you're right. Sleepy, love?"

"Sort of. No biggie. I think I'm going to be tired until this bug is outta me. You know, I'd never gotten the flu until now? Michael got the flu all the time and used to say my time was coming." The younger man coughed a few times and then hit his chest with his fist hoping to break up some of the gunk in his chest. "Guess the bugger was right."

"By the way your father is so protective over you it makes me wonder why he does it? I had supposed you were sick all the time the way he fawns over you."

Paul rolled his eyes and weakly threw a pillow John's way. "Come off it!" Then his eyes widened in fear. "You didn't call him did you?"

"God no. I'm not suicidal." Instead of throwing it back at Paul, John sat the pillow down on his bed and smirked. "We talked Brian into not calling your Da. You talking about your family for some reason reminded me of Protector McCartney!"

"Ha. HA. And Good." Paul laid on his side cradling his head in his arm. "He'd be here right now if you had, you know?"

"That's definitely what we don't need, eh?" John chuckled and handed the projectile pillow to Paul who proceeded to put it under his head. "Get some sleep, love. I'll wake you when it's time to leave."

"Ta." Paul yawned and was out almost immediately. John sighed and then noticed that Paul wasn't dressed to go outside. Oh well, he'd help him when he woke up.

*~*

Paul had gotten a nice nap in by the time Brian walked into the entrance of their hotel room. He felt someone shaking his arm gently and he sat up rubbing at his eyes. "Eh?"

"Sleeping beauties awake!" That was George. The youngest Beatle grinned and stayed on the edge of Paul's bed making sure the other man got up and didn't go back to sleep. Seeing that Paul had walked himself into the room made George's spirits leap higher than they'd been in awhile, not to mention of course the wonderful feeling of having your first sexual experience, he was in heaven. "'ave a good kip there, Paulie?"

"Had better." He took the glass of water from George and proceeded to gulp it down then handed it back. "Still trying to drown me, you are."

"It's the only way to keep you from coughing up blood and without this you probably wouldn't have a voice." George climbed off the bed and went the the doorway. "John, he's awake!"

"Aye! Coming!"

"What's going on?"

"It's obvious you can't go out in the way you're dressed right now." George began.

"So, I'm going to help you change." John exclaimed standing in the doorway with a cheezy grin on his face.

"I'm warmer in this, thank you very much." Paul sneezed and rolled his eyes at the situation. "Can't I just dress meself?"

"Not unless you're going to strip tease." Paul stuck his tongue out in response and reluctantly lifted his arms for John to remove the t-shirt. "Here, you'll be warm in this jumper."

"That's yours."

"I know. You need it more than I do." John helped him pull it over his head and let Paul do the rest. "Beside's it looks better on you."

Paul blushed and snorted before removing his pajama pants. He retrieved his black dress pants from John and slid them up over his hips. After a few tries he got frustrated and fell back on the bed grunting. "This is so stupid!"

"Calm down, what is?"

"I can't button me own pants."

"No problem," John walked over and carefully put the button into it's hole then let Paul zip himself up. "See? Didn't hurt."

"Normally you'd be on the floor laughing your arse off. What's different?" Paul eyed warily.

John shrugged grabbing his glasses off the nightstand. He put them on and walked back over to Paul stroking the side of his lover's face. "You were really bad off and I don't think that's a laughing matter. I'm so excited you're finally able to move without one of us carrying you, I don't have the heart to laugh to hard."

"Well start doing something, your new caring personality is scaring me."

"Uh-huh, don't make me go all mean on you."

"I'm joking. Thanks again, John. For everything." John only nodded and finished zipping up Paul's suit case. Before he'd shut it he'd gotten Paul his over coat, socks, gloves, shoes and his scarf. "You're looking worried again, what is it?"

"Ringo said it's snowing pretty hard outside."

"I'll be alright John."

"Just becareful. If you need help, tell me. We won't make you the butt of a joke, I promise-" John looked down in surprise as Paul put a finger to his lips. Then he reached up and kissed him gently.

"Stop worrying, Lennon."

John blinked and his hand went up to touch his lips. He watched as Paul finished dressing and felt his cheeks go warm with embarrassment. Leave it to Paul McCartney to get John Lennon hot and bothered by just a kiss.

*~*

"Alright boys, here's the plan there will be three limos out waiting, take the last one and get in. The limo will then take you to the train station. Leave your luggage in the car and Mal and Neil will take care of it when every thing is clear. I want the main focus to be getting Paul on the train safely without the fangirls catching on that something is wrong, therefore, I'm sorry but Paul can not be carried by Mal." Brian explained crossing his arms. The other three Beatles gave Brian the death glare but Paul only shrugged and nodded. "I know you want to kill me but we all agreed early on this was to stay out of the papers. We were lucky the first time at the news conference let's don't jynx it. Once on the train go down to the hallway and the last coach on your left is your room. Stay in there until we say it's safe to explore." He eyed all four this time, "Got it?"

John saluted sarcastically, George rolled his eyes, and Ringo pretended he'd fallen asleep making fake snores. Paul was the only one who was staring more or less at Brian with a straight face. "Boys?"

"Yeh, yeh, we got it Eppy." John exclaimed.

"Good. Sit here until we say it's safe to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about it please.
> 
> And I'm starting to write another book called "The long and winding road", if you like this book please check that one out! :)


	11. 11

You sure you're going to be alright?" John whispered helping Paul get his outer clothes on.   
"I hope so." He whispered back. He let John button his coat all the way to the top and then wrap his scarf around his neck.

"All warm in there?" John asked poking Paul's nose through his scarf. A muffled 'ha ha' was heard and John ruffled Paul's hair. "All ready, lads?"

"Yeh, I'm ready." Ringo muttered pulling his cordeory jacket on and his gloves.

"To freeze me bum off." George finished for him. "Why can't we be like America? It's warm until late November there. Instead we're close to 20 degrees for the high and it's snowing."

"Because, son, that'd be way to easy. Just put the scarf over your mouth. It'll shut ya up and it'll keep you warm."

George glared daggers but obeyed and then as he walked by John he playfully pushed him side ways. Ringo followed a little more slowly, he wanted to make sure John could handle Paul by himself.

Paul took a deep breath and grabbed onto John's arm. "Ok, let's do it!"

The walk down to the limos was uneventful aside from Paul having to take a quick break once the group got in the elevator. At first John thought Paul was going to faint but seeing it was just fatigue, he eased Paul into one of the chairs into the lobby. "Alright?" Paul glanced up and nodded weakly. "Here we go, yer on yer own." John let go of Paul and the three Beatles watched warily as their friend wobbled unsteadily on his feet, his face in his hands.

"Sorry," Paul hissed. "Dizzy. I'm ok now."

Even Brian was having second thoughts as he walked behind his boys, was Paul going to make it?  
The doors opened and Paul could have sworn it wasn't this cold when they came back from that News Conference last week. In his weakened state he was shivering almost immediately. Snow swirled around his body as he kept his eyes on the ground and the shadows of John's boots.

A deafening scream pierced his fogged brain and he winced putting his hands to his ears. God they were so loud. He lifted his head to see which way the guys were going then followed them towards the last limo. His pace was slowing down to a crawl much to his frustration and he tried to force himself to move. Paul felt a presence as they got near the limo and looked to his side to see George. "Go on, I'll take up the rear."

Paul climbed into the the car, then he realized Brian had forgotten to tell them that he'd set up two levels of decoy.

Damn him.

He had to get to another car before he could rest and his energy was dying out fast. He was about to hop out when a wave of serious vertigo washed over him. He fell forward his arm reaching out to catch the handle of the door as he did. Cursing he closed his eyes and pulled himself up.

"Paulie, go, don't stop! They've figured it out!" George sounded frantic. It was obvious Paul was trying his best to move but he couldn't go fast enough. Finally George locked his hands under Paul's arms and all but picked him up pushing him out of the limo. "JOHN! RINGO! Somebody, get over here and help!"

John twirled around and saw how Paul was almost limp in George's arms and sprinted towards the two younger Beatles. Over the screams he heard George shout "Take him he's to heavy!"   
George let out a gasp as John took Paul away and he felt a hand grab his coat. He pulled away and hopped out of the car breaking into a full sprint immediately. "Whew," he thought. "That was close."

He saw the "right" limo finally and growled about the lack of information. George watched with relief as Ringo opened the door just in time for John to all but throw Paul inside and climb in himself. George got closer and took a flying leap landing beside John.

"I'm beginning to see why Stars are so fit. That was bloody insane!" George exclaimed scooting over closer to the door to give John and the others room. "How is he?"

"He kept saying he was dizzy."

"Makes since," Ringo replied. "The poor lad has been off his feet for so long his body's not used to all this running about."

"Well it would have helped if Brian would have told us about the second level of decoy." George growled crossing his arms. "Paul was doing great and then he collapsed in the car. When I saw he was having trouble moving I knew we had a problem that's when I called for help."

Silence filled the car and for the first time everyone could hear Paul's hoarse breathing. The cold air had made his throat dryer than before and he coughing every few seconds now. Weakly Paul twisted in his seat and laid his head on John's lap. His small frame shivered as the melting snow dripped from his scarf inside his jacket. John sighed and rubbed his lover's back a few times before moving up and stroking the soft hair. "You did great, Paulie."

"John," Paul's voice sounded frantic. "Tell the driver to pull over."

"Pull over?"

"Now." Paul exclaimed. When he glanced up his eyes were wide with fear and a hand went to his mouth.

George leaned forward and rapped on the divider glass. "Hey pull over! Hang in there Paulie!" The driver slammed on breaks sending Paul to head first into John's crotch. Any other time it would have been erotic but this time he only weakly pulled away and then clawed for the door to open.

Ringo opened his side understanding what was going on and leaped out pulling Paul out by the arm. "Almost there, mate."

Paul fell to his knees and his whole body tensed up then he vomited on the pavement. His stomach cramped and he felt embarrassed that it hurt so much he was actually considering crying. But Paul tried so hard to hold it in until he felt John rub his back. "Is, alright Paulie. Let it out. Your stomach probably didn't like the marathon it was forced to run." As soon as John said that the flood gates opened. Paul didn't want to be running to a train, away from fangirls, or even staying in a different hotel. He wanted his room, his house and his parents. Right now he wished like he did every night that his mother was alive. His frame shook as he sobbed and felt like an idiot for doing so in front of everyone but he'd stopped caring the moment he was out of the car.

It took him a minute to realize the vomiting had stopped. His stomach still hurt like hell but his tears had thankfully stopped. "Alright?" Ringo asked walking over with a handful of snow. He could see Paul's forehead dripping with sweat from the car. Carefully he took out his handkerchief and soaked it in the snow. Paul would probably need this very soon.

John sighed and knelt down wrapping an arm around Paul's shoulders. "Up we go, easy does it."

Paul's legs felt like rubber and he was to tired to make them work properly. His energy had gone with whatever he'd just thrown up. "I..I'm ti..tired John..so..so tired.."

"I know, lets get you to the car then you can sleep, alright?" Paul nodded sleepily and his head lolled on John's shoulder as John lead him back to the car.

George climbed back in and squished himself up against the opposite door knowing they needed to give Paul as much room as they could. Ringo helped support Paul halfway as John slid in the limo next, he reached out and they both eased Paul into the car. Ringo slid in afterwards, careful not to make the frame shift and bounce. "Drive carefully, please or we'll be stopping again." Ringo commanded rubbing Paul's back.

John glanced up with worry when he felt Paul's face rub against his shoulder. It was burning hot. "Damn, that fever is back. We've got to cool him down." He wrapped an arm around Paul's shoulders and cuddled the younger man close using his other hand to feel Paul's forehead.

"Here, I soaked this in the snow before we pulled onto the road again. It may help until we can get to the train station." Ringo handed the soaked handkerchief over.   
Paul moaned and tried to weakly move away from the ice cold cloth but John held fast and used the hand that wasn't stroking Paul's hair to put the cloth against his forehead. "You need this, Paul. Let it work. You'll feel better." John said in a soft voice. "Come on, Paulie, it's alright."

Paul stopped squirming and just relaxed snuggling closer to his boy friend, he would moan every once in awhile and clutch his stomach but other than that he quieted down immensely.

"This isn't fair, he was getting better." George whined throwing his head back.

"My guess is we over worked him to early. He needed at least two more days of rest." Ringo put in. "The cold air, screaming fangirls, and random marathon he was forced to run didn't help either."

John only sat there and coddled his lover like a child, stroking the sweaty hair and warm back. The younger man's outer clothes were still on so they could make a break for it when the time came to get out. He just hoped Paul was going to be up to it.

Paul's face was so pale and thin, John was angry at Brian for making them do this. There had better be a bloody good reason for torturing Paul like this.

10 minutes later the snow was coming down so hard the window was covered even though they were still moving . The youngest Beatle glanced at Paul hoping to see that whatever had come on to Paul was over now and everything was going to be alright. Paul wasn't ok, he was still just like he was after he got sick earlier. "John, we can't make him run to the train." George started as the train station came into view. The girls screams woke up Paul and he sat up, fever still raging. "Look at him. He's almost delirious like."

"I agree." Ringo replied taking a deep breath. "John, which one of us do you want to help get Paul inside?"

"Ringo, since you know more about this being ill shit, you go ahead and get things ready for Paul. He's going to need to lay down when we get there if not throw up again, it looks like his stomach is still giving him problems." John explained taking his roll a leader seriously for once. Paul glanced up at him silently trying to figure out what exactly was happening. All he knew was that he cold and his stomach hurt. John's arms around him earlier felt really good and warm but now only one arm was around him, why?

"John...everythin' 'urts." Paul mumbled childishly. His hair was tousled and his eyes were glowing feverishly. Whatever steps Paul had succeeded in getting better seemed to have disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I know, Paulie, I know. We're almost there. When we get inside you'll be able to lay down and sleep, alright?"

"Here we go!" George shouted as the driver slammed on breaks. Ringo jumped out first and took off running towards the entrance of the actual coach they'd be staying in, once John saw Ringo was inside he looked to George who nodded back. Together each wrapped an arm around Paul, John his waist and George his shoulders. "GO!"

Paul's knees buckled as another wave of dizziness struck him head on. "Jo..John I'm going to be sick.."

"Not now, son. Hold it in." John commanded cursing whatever idiot had come up with the stomach flu. If he ever met him he'd pound him one good.

"Almost there." George exclaimed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the policemen making an unbreakable barrier between them and the fangirls. "John, we can slow up a bit. The policemen made it!"

John nodded out of breath as they slowed to a near stop at the coach entrance. Paul slumped forward clutching his stomach in pain. "John...I'm sorry-" Paul's body twisted and tried to throw up. Since it was empty all he got were dry heaves. "God..make it stop!"

"Just take a deep breath," George replied glancing worriedly John's way.

John knelt down and kept a weary eye on the policemen. George was blocking the fangirls view of Paul's nearly prone body. In what seemed like an eternity, John felt Paul collapse against him panting for breath. "Let's get you inside, Paulie."

Paul nodded sickly and allowed his two friends to all but carry him inside. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, it's all over." John soothed as they stumbled down the narrow hallway finding it very hard to support Paul's weakening form. He finally saw Ringo standing outside their room and he waved back. Getting inside, he saw Ringo had made a temporary bed for the sick Beatle. "Careful, one wrong move and he'll start trying to vomit again."

"Oh dear, did he try before coming inside?"

"Dry heaves. The poor lad," George sighed. After seeing John and Ringo had everything under control he sat down in one of the seats and watched as John lifted Paul's head then sat down and let Paul's head rest on his lap. Ringo smiled in John's direction and laid a blanket over Paul's sleeping form. Then he went to sit beside George who snuggled close as well.

"Well we survived the first part of this insane trip." John muttered. "This village had better be good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	12. 12

Brian had a strange feeling that things didn't go as planned, he shivered before sliding the door open to reveal his boys in the coach. "So, how is everyone doing?"

The clickity clack of the wheels on the track was the response Brian got. It was obvious that John was trying not to explode, George was asleep- his head on Ringo's shoulders and Ringo was looking towards John to see what the other was going to attempt.

Then Brian's heart dropped to his stomach when he saw Paul's prone body laying out over the long bench like seat. "Look, I know Paul wasn't in the best condition-"

"Like hell he was. He's thrown up twice, Eppy. All because you made us run out of the hotel. What's the bloody reason we had to leave anyway."

"Well, the owners of the hotel kept phoning me everyday asking how Paul was feeling and if he was getting any better, etc. I told them sort of but he was still ill, well then last night I got a phone call from their lawyer asking if we were going to sue if Paul died."

"What the fuck?" John's temper was rising and at the rate it was going now, Brian wasn't going to live to his next birthday. "Paulie, isn't going to die."

"That was a bit over the top don't you think?" Ringo put in raising his eye brows. "I mean, wasn't it quite obvious that Paul just had the flu?"

"I know, boys, that's what I told them. They didn't believe me, no matter how hard I tried. Apparently that doctor told a different story. So since I wasn't going to give them an answer to that absurd question, they quite frankly kicked us out."

"So why all the way down here?"

"A friend has a bed and breakfast down in a small town three hours from Winchester. I called him and he agreed to put you four up for room and board. No one is there but the townsfolk, most of them are elderly so there shouldn't be a problem with fangirls." Brian sighed putting his head in his hands. "I know I look like I was trying to torture Paul on purpose but I really do think it'll be better down here."

"I hope so." Ringo trailed off when he saw Paul's frame moving. "John, love, he's moving about."

"Ah good evening, lad. How are we feeling?" John asked trying to mask the worriedness in his voice. Paul's pale features glanced around the cabin as the younger Beatle tried to remember where he was. His hand stayed grasped tightly to John's when he saw Brian.

"Alright, Paulie?" Ringo asked.

"Dizzy." Paul answered laying back onto John's lap. He put his free hand over his eyes as a shield to hide from the "bright" over head light.

"You're sounding a bit hoarse, we need to get you a drink." Ringo considered getting up to get it himself but didn't have the heart to wake George up from his sleep. "Eppy, you wish to do the honors? Get him a glass of orange juice if possible. If there is no orange juice, try for some milk. If not milk, a glass of water but please no more than three cubes of ice in the glass if so. It hurts his throat otherwise."

"R..Right." Brian looked to John to clarify this wasn't a joke and all he got was the lad's profile. John's head was turned to the side and sniggering could be heard. Then he glanced down at Paul and saw that what Ringo had said just sounded "funny" but Paul really needed it. He got up from his perch and ran out the door.

After Brian was gone, Ringo rolled his eyes. "Come off it!"

"You sounded like his mum." John wiped at his eyes and then started to giggle again unable to keep a straight face.

Ringo only rolled his eyes again and went back to reading his paper. George began to snore beside him. "OI! Wake up!" The drummer shook the youngest out of his slumber and playfully glared at him.

"What's wrong? Did I drool?"

"No you snored. And you say I snore."

"You both snore what's the big deal?" Paul asked pinching the bridge of his nose. "So where are we going anyway? Has Brian told you anything?"

"First off, don't talk unless it's necessary, you're already losing your voice." Then Ringo glanced to John who just shrugged. "And second, it's sort of a long story."

"Considering we're stuck on this train for who knows how long I think we've got time." George exclaimed stretching.

There was silence after the explanation, at first it was funny and ridicules but then that atmosphere just kind of calmed down to an eerie silence. Paul sat up slowly and put his head in his hands sighing. He coughed then moaned. "So what's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

Paul started to talk but doubled over with coughing and rolled his eyes at the situation. When he tried to talk there was very little voice left. "The press knows what is going on. This poor...poor town is going to be over run with press who is trying to get a scoop on the apparently dying Beatle."

"You're not dying, son. Don't worry so much about it." John sighed and put a hand on Paul's shoulders. "We all know how the press can be, ruthless. They don't care if a story is true or not they just want to sell papers."

"I'm going to go see where Brian got off to."

They all watched a Ringo left the room and everything quieted down. George wished he'd gone with Ringo, this was one of those moments he felt like he was intruding on something private. A few minutes later Ringo reappeared with the glass of orange juice. He handed it to John who took it and made a face. "Orange juice with his throat the way it is?"

"It's got the nutrients he needs in it."

"Meh, oh well, bottoms up?" John carefully handed Paul the glass then after making sure he was going to be able to hold it himself let go.

Paul drank it slowly wishing there was a different way to get his "nutrients" as Ringo called them. After his glass was empty he leaned against John again, resting his head on his lover's shoulder. In moments he was asleep.


	13. 13

Brian had put his boys to bed as soon as the hands struck midnight on his watch. He'd done at least one thing right by getting them the private compartments to sleep in, instead of the community. However, standing in the doorway of one of the room's he'd gotten, he was wondering just why exactly the four of them were bunking in the same room. 

Right now John and Ringo were easing Paul onto the bottom bed, careful not to jostle the lad. George was sitting on the top bunk staring down intently, waiting to see if he needed to jump in and help. Paul wasn't even half coherent, making the actual task of moving the younger man harder than it should have been. Any other time and the situation would have been hilarious. 

"Paul, come on be a good lad and work with us." Ringo pleaded for what seemed the 10th time in less than 20 minutes. John only grunted as one of Paul's elbows smacked him in the middle. Paul for the most part seemed to be confused as to what exactly they wanted him to do. John finally took matters into his own hands (or arms as the case may be) and picked Paul up in a cradle position laying him on the double bunk. "Well that's one way of doing it." Ringo muttered.

"He's acting like he's smashed or something." George exclaimed from a top his bunk. "Have you given him that medicine the doctor gave us yet?"

"No, he's not been dosed up yet." John panted leaning against the mattress. "He's not the lightest lad around."

A weak "Shurrup." was heard from where Paul was lying and the other three only smiled. At least Paul wasn't to bad off.

"So John, you sleep with him on this bunk and I'll sleep either up with George or on the floor?" The last part trailed off as Ringo noticed there was hardly any room to actually sleep on the floor. Brian almost broke in with the suggestion of the other room that was still empty but John beat him to it.

"This bed's big enough for the three of us, by morning Paulie will most likely be on top of me anyway." John sat down on the edge of the bed pulling the thin sheet up to Paul's chin. Paul smiled sleepily and whispered a 'good night' before closing his eyes. 

Ringo looked at John skeptically. "The three of us sharing a double bed?"

"We won't know until we try it out." John put in giving Ringo his devil smile. John started to undress pulling his boots off and jacket. "Oh come on Ringo, it's going to be alright. It's just for one night."

"Fine, but I get the side nearest the wall. I'm not going to be thrown or pushed off in the middle of the night." The drummer glared playfully and kicked off his boots. "George, you going to live up there alone?"

The youngest leaned over the side and nodded. "I'll be fine. However, you might not want to snore or John will thump you."

Ringo rolled his eyes and climbed onto the bed over Paul. He reached up and placed a quick kiss on George's lips before laying down beside the sick Beatle. John almost made a snide comment about their cute moment but stopped himself short when he realized it was more of jealously. 

"I'll be nice to him tonight, George. If he snores I'll just kick him."  
Brian made his way into their room and sighed. "What am I going to do with you four?"

"Send us to bed together because we've been naughty boys!" John shrieked playfully. He batted his eye lashes before pulling the covers up to his chin. 

"As fun as that would be, I am going to advise none of that to take place. This train is already unsteady for Paul and seeing as you brought his fever back, John in one fell swoop, you don't need to even be thinking of that." Brian's glare was playful but serious at the same time. He bent down and picked up their discarded shoes and jackets throwing the shoes in the corner and laying the jackets over the bed railing. "You do know that there is a whole other room down the hallway, completely empty?"

"We're not splitting up, Eppy." John's playfulness disappeared and his gaze turned hard again. "If Paul has to be on this train, we're going to be here with him." George grunted his response and Ringo looked over Paul's sleeping form nodding his agreement. 

"Alright, Alright. Well just know it is there if it gets to cramped in here. Sleep well, have good dreams and I'll see you in the morning." With that Brian left leaving the four of them alone. 

"Think he'll make it through the night?" Ringo whispered putting a hand to Paul's forehead. He sighed when he felt the fever was still raging. "Before you get to comfortable, grab a towel and wet it. He'll over heat himself the way he's going." 

John got up without complaint and grabbed the hand towel from the rack then dropped it into the tiny sink and wet it. After ringing it out he then sat back down on the bed and handed the wet cloth to Ringo who in turn gently laid it across Paul's forehead. 

At first the younger lad squirmed and tried to get rid of the cold cloth but Ringo held it on there and whispered 'Calm down, it's going to help' in Paul's ear. At first nothing changed but slowly what Ringo said registured in Paul's mind and he stopped, laying still. 

The train suddenly went over two huge bumps on the track making the four figures jolt with it. John held on to the railing above his head and kept one hand on Paul's shoulder. "He's not going to get any sleep if the train keeps going as it is."

Ringo sighed and turned his back to the wall to where he was facing Paul and lay there for a few minutes watching the younger man before his eyes closed and he fell asleep. John snuggled close to Paul wrapping one arm over Paul's body, letting the other know he was safe and then fell asleep. 

*~*  
"John...gotta...get up." Paul's hoarse voice slowly woke John up from his deep sleep. "John!" 

The other man's eyes opened and he stared blankly Paul's way. "What's wrong?" 

"Going to be ill." 

John's body moved on autopilot and he climbed off the side of the bed and reached down pulling Paul up to his feet. Paul wavered unsteadily as he was led to the small bathroom. The train jerked to one side nearly sending Paul into the door. "Woah, easy, son." 

Paul slid to his knees and John had to look away knowing what was coming next. He automatically soothed his friend with, "It'll be alright, just let it run it's course." The sounds of someone being sick didn't last long this time and John heard a weak sigh as Paul all but collasped against the door frame. "Sounds like it's not as bad as usual," He offered kneeling down.   
Paul glared up at him then grabbed onto John's arm trying to stand on his own. "It doesn't sound as bad, but it feels worse." 

"How so?" 

"I don't know, maybe it's just the train but my stomach still hurts." 

"Let's get you back in bed then," John straightened up to his full height keeping a hand on Paul's back as he escorted his lover back to their bed. 

In the dark John saw Ringo sitting up slightly, "John? What happened?" 

"Everything is fine, Paul's stomach just decided to join in on the fun, right Paulie?" John carefully helped Paul back on the bed, he felt another hand reach up and help Paul lay down. Maybe Ringo sleeping in the bed with them was a good idea after all. "Alright, Paul?" 

Paul nodded keeping one hand grasped in John's. Then he lay on his stomach his face turned toward Ringo. In moments the other two were asleep as well. 

*~*

The next morning George was the first one awake. He sat up sleepily glancing around the tiny room trying to remember where they were. Vaguely his mind reminded him of the entire situation with Paul. Carefully he climbed down off the bunk and went to use the facilities before the other three were awake. 

John had been right about Paul being on top of him. While the lad wasn't exactly right on top of the other Beatle, he was quite close. Paul's arm had somehow been draped over John's middle, his head nestled in the crook of John's neck and one leg spread out over John's legs. Ringo was the second Beatle to awaken when Paul's other hand twitched softly, it was still grasped in Ringo's hand from the night before. 

Ringo sat up and sighed remembering the second scene that had played out, the one he took care of solo because Paul didn't want to wake John up. The younger Beatle had woken up with stomach pain and had been deciding if he should go to the loo or wait it out. Ringo had been woken up when he'd heard Paul's soft moaning. He'd talked Paul into lying down and waiting it out. 'Just squeeze me hand if it gets to bad.' Ringo had told him. Reluctantly Paul agreed and they must have spent at least two hours waiting on the pain to subside. 

"Should we wake them?" The eldest glanced up to see George standing in the doorway wearing his pajamas and stretching. 

"I suppose so," Ringo poked John until the leader of the band groaned about disembowling the drummer on the spot. "Careful, John. Paul's pretty tangled up." 

"Eh?" John's eyes opened and that was when he registured the weight of Paul's form on his own. He laughed softly. "I told you he'd wind up this way." 

"Just lay still and I'll try and untangle the limbs." Ringo sat up and hovered over the two figures trying to decide what was the best way to do this. The first thing he did was move Paul's leg back to a normal position then he and John both moved Paul to where he was lying on his back, still sound asleep. "There." 

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door and it slid open. In the doorway a waiter was standing with a rolling tray behind him. On the tray looked to be food. "Breakfast is served."

"Room service? I feel famous!" John joked sitting up and putting his glasses on. 

"Mr. Epstein asked us to deliver the food, apparently one of you is feeling a bit under the weather?" The waiter asked as he picked up one of the plates of food. 

"Yes, he's just not used to traveling." Ringo lied motioning towards the sleeping Paul. 

"Well if you desire you may eat in here or I can escort you to the community room and you may dine in there." 

"We'll stay here." John replied. "If it's all the same to you?"

"It's quite alright if you stay here. Let me get the lap trays then." The waiter disappeared for a short time then reappeared with four wooden trays to sit over their laps. During this time John had aroused Paul from his sleep and was now helping his lover sit up. "Ah, I see Mr. McCartney has decided to join us." 

"John, I don't know if I'm going to be able to eat anything." Paul whispered sleepily. 

"Just try for me, alright?" John took a tray and sat it over Paul's lap then took the plate and put it down in front of the other man. "It's eggs and sausage, a wonderful breaki." 

Paul stared at it like it was the plague as the waiter passed out the remaining plates and trays. "I'll return shortly with your drinks, what would everyone like?" 

"Orange juice." 

"Milk." 

"Milk and Coffee." John then glanced to Paul and wrapped an arm around the feverish shoulders. "He'll take a water, light ice." 

"As you wish." 

As soon as the drinks arrived, the Beatles began to eat their breakfast, George scarfed his down quickly not wasting a second of time. John and Ringo ate more slowly paying attention to how much Paul was eating. Paul was taking a bite ever few minutes, chewing slowly almost as if he was to weak to chew properly. Ringo had to keep reminding his friend to drink his water. John had taken it upon himself to cut Paul's sausage into smaller pieces with the idea that maybe Paul would actually eat it. 

Brian appeared in the doorway near the end of their meal. "Top of the morning to everyone, how are we doing?" 

"Tired of being stuck on this train." George remarked. 

"We're doing as well as we can be." Ringo replied, keeping his eyes on Paul making sure the lad was eating not just pushing the food around. "As soon as Paul decides to finish his breakfast I figure we'd go back to our cabin and ride the rest of the train out there, if he's up to it of course."

"Whatever he wants to do. Just let me know if you need anything. We'll be arriving tonight at the bed and breakfast so you can look forward to your own beds tonight." Brian stayed for a few minutes more watching as the two older lads took care of Paul and George was back on his bunk reading the paper the waiter had left. 

It looked for the most part to be normal. Brian smiled before quietly excusing himself and went to go find a seat for the rest of the ride.


	14. 14

The rest of the train ride had proved to be eventful, the rough riding today was upsetting Paul's stomach more than usual. The poor lad was spending more time in the loo than anywhere else. Ringo and John took turns escorting the young Beatle so he wouldn't hurt himself and each time it got more painful to hear.

George had tried once to help but only succeeded in vomiting himself. After that, Ringo had excused the youngest from 'Loo Running' until further notice. Instead George was in charge of the compresses. John was frustrated with the entire situation. Paul was doing so much better before the stupid train ride, now it was like the poor lad had gone back to the beginning. What was worse, was John couldn't do anything to stop the pain, all he could do was to try and soothe Paul when the pain hit.

Finally the time arrived, it was some time after dinner when Brian appeared in the door way of their cabin. Paul and Ringo had just gotten back from one of the "Loo Runs" and Paul was just getting settled. His facial features were pale and it looked like he was only staying up by Ringo's arm that was wrapped around his waist.

"We've got another 15 minutes, lads. Mal and Neil said they could handle the luggage, you three worry about Paul. Don't wait up and just get into the car, we'll meet up either tonight or tomorrow at the safe house, understand?"

The three well Beatles smiled and nodded. When the train came to a halt, the roar of female screams had Paul begging to stay on the train. "Paul, come on, it's just for a minute."

"I don't want the girls to see me like this!" He pleaded. His strength wasn't strong enough to fight against John as the older man pulled him out of his seat, wrapping an arm around his waist. "John.."

"It'll be alright, they won't see you." John replied placing a quick kiss on Paul's lips. He then finished buttoning up the over coat with one hand then let Ringo help with the gloves and scarf. Finally completely covered up, John escorted the young Beatle to the exit of the train, the freezing air swirled inside making them dread the actual step into the outside.

Brian was standing in the doorway waiting on them. His eyes looked to be somewhere else, then he waved his hand and the plan went into action. George and John grabbed Paul under his arms and took off in a sprint, Ringo followed ready to open the door or help if needed. To the band's delight there wasn't a car instead it was a van. Ringo picked up speed to make it towards the door first.

It was a remarkably smooth transition all things being said. Paul was lifted into the van and stretched out on one of the seats, then Ringo, John and George got in the other row. Their driver was a nice middle aged man with graying brown hair, when they got in his facial expressions didn't change at all nor he did he ask any questions when George told him to gun it.

John let out a sigh of relief leaning back in his seat. George snuggled closer to Ringo making sure not to be obvious about their relationship but at the same time the youngest wanted contact. Ringo smiled towards his lover than followed John's gaze towards Paul.

Paul was turned on his side, his arms wrapped around his stomach. His features were clenched together in pain. "'Ey Paulie, you doing alright back there?"

"No..."

"Need us to pull over?" Ringo asked.

"Paul opened his eyes and shook his head. "Not right now, ta though."

"You tell us if you need to."

Silence followed and Paul lay quiet for the next 30 minutes. John had almost nodded off when he heard his name. First he thought it was Ringo, but the drummer was happily engrossed in a paper back and George had fallen asleep on his shoulder, their hands were intertwined.

"Lucky buggers." John muttered to himself. This of course meant that Paul had called his name. He turned in his seat to glance down.

"John, can you move back here please? It's a wee bit cold." Paul asked weakly.

John undid his seatbelt and slowly climbed over the seat. Paul pulled himself up to a sitting position and watched as the older man got situated then he scooted as close to John as possible. John reached up and felt Paul's forehead on instinct and smiled, "Good news, son. You're fever has dropped."

"Wonderful.." Paul replied rolling his eyes. "Just when I needed it the most."

"Neh, you've got me!" John whispered into Paul's hair. The smaller body however began to shake and John realized the fever wasn't gone, the chills had just moved in. He started unbuttoning his own over coat and had to let go of Paul to remove it. Once it was removed he laid it over Paul's shivering form. "Ringo, we may need that jacket."

"Aye?" The drummer twisted in his seat as best he could with out waking George. "You alright there, Paul?"

"He's fucking freezing." John answered.

Ringo's eyes narrowed and he twisted completely around knocking the sleeping George the opposite way jarring him awake. He reached over the seat and placed his hand on Paul's forehead. "John, keep him warm."

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" John shouted back, louder than he meant to. He felt Paul flinch against him and Ringo coiled backwards.

"George, take off your over coat, lad. We'll use body heat, Paul needs these right now."

Ten minutes later, poor Paul was smothered in three heavy over coats. The only body part they could see was his face that was laying against John's lap.

"Driver how much longer?" George asked leaning forward.

"Two hours and 20 minutes or so."

"You going to make it, Maaca?" John asked softly, since Paul had stopped shivering he'd calmed down a bit and was able to talk without scaring everyone around him.

"I will, just don't let go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

They had been on the road for an hour when Paul frantically started to tell John to pull over. "Ringo, we need to pull over, NOW."

The word was passed along and the van went off the side of the road. Paul scrambled out of the car falling to the icy ground. Ringo was the one voted to get out and he carefully made his way over to Paul. "You did well lasting so long, you know."

Paul didn't respond he just hunched over as his body tried to rid itself of whatever it didn't like. The wretches sounded so painful, Ringo was wincing each time it happened. Any normal day and Paul would have been over all of this by now, but the weather and their way of life wasn't helping the poor lad any. It was only making it worse.

Paul turned slightly to let Ringo know he was finished and he was hoisted to his feet with Ringo's help. Weakly he put all of his weight on their drummer and let Ringo help him back to the van. John was at the car door ready to pull their bassist inside. He and George reached forward and grabbed Paul's arms pulling him inside. He stayed pretty much glued to John's side, his head laying on John's shoulder and their hands intertwined. John could only hold Paul and try to keep him warm as the other Beatle sniffled.

Slowly the driver started back on the road and without being asked he turned up the heat and sped up just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about it and sorry for the delay.


	15. 15

Thirty minutes later the van pulled up an old house. Ringo and John were the only two awake, the younger two Beatles were fast asleep curled up against their respective mate. "This is the bed and breakfast?" John muttered softly so as not to wake up Paul.

"I bet it looks better inside," Ringo added helpfully giving a nervous smile.

Slowly John unbuckled he and Paul then looked to Ringo. "How exactly do you want to do this?"

"Carefully. The road outside looks frozen." Ringo replied as he shook George awake from his slumber. The youngest Beatle sat up, his hair tousled. He glanced sleepily Ringo's way. "We're here." The eldest smiled.

George's eyes widened as he took in the house. Given the house was mostly made out of stone, it still looked pretty awful. All of the front windows had been broken giving the youngest a chill as he tried to imagine what it would be like sleeping up there tonight, and the door looked to be barely hanging on.

"This isn't funny, Ring." George glared and stretched. "Where is the real safe house?"

"Sorry, lad. I really think this is it."

"But..how...how is Paul going to be getting better in this dump?" He finally voiced the thought the other two had as well.

Beside John, Paul stirred slightly in his drug induced sleep. Right after the driver had pulled back on the road, the bassist's stomach pain was to much for him to handle. Ringo had thankfully remembered to keep the cold medicine in his coat pocket.

Since they didn't have any spoons, Ringo had just said 'Take a small sip.' With John's help, Paul obeyed. It'd taken no more than two or three minutes for the young Beatle to fall into a deep sleep, his head on John's lap.

"John, what time is it?" Paul's voice was slightly slurred and it got everyone's attention. He sat up groggily keeping one hand on John's thigh as he tried to wake up. "Are we there yet?"

"Paulie," John started placing an arm around Paul's shoulders. "We're here. How are you feeling?"

Paul's hazel eyes slowly focused on his lover and then they closed briefly before opening. "Sleepy."

"At least we know the meds work." George muttered unbuckling himself.

"I suppose we should get out, eh?" Ringo asked handing everyone their coats. "John, make sure to button Paul up all the way."

"Yes Mum."

Outside the van, the boys could see their driver unloading their luggage and placing it inside. Ringo turned to George, "Be a good lad and go make sure the heat is on in that run down dump, alright? No need to freeze Paul unless we have to."

"Right." George opened the door and climbed out. However he didn't look before he leapt and wound up on his arse. The pavement was pure ice. "Uh, Ringo, we may have a slight problem out here."

Their drummer stuck his head out the door and could only stare. "Damn. Are you going to make it inside by yourself?"

"Think so. You and John stay out here and figure out how exactly we're going to get Paul inside without him falling over." George grunted as he tried to get back on his feet. After three tries he managed to stay up right, his beatle boots not helping this situation at all.

Ringo watched as the youngest half way skated towards the door of the house then turned back to John and Paul. Paul had fallen back asleep his head on John's shoulder. John was stroking Paul's hair absently staring blankly Ringo's way. "What's going on then?"

"Outside, the road is pure ice. George could barely stay on his feet muchless walk towards the door."

"Close the bloody door before it gets cold in here." John demanded. Then he sat up a bit straighter and looked out the window. After hearing the door slam shut, he turned back to Ringo. "So...any ideas?"

*~*

Inside the house George looked around the ancient looking furniture. In front of him was something like a hotel desk with a set of mail boxes behind it. "Hello?" He called out glancing around. "Anyone here?"

At first there was no reply then a figure appeared from the back room. He was a hunched over old man with a long beard and beady eyes. Rounded spectacles covered his eyes to make it easier for him to see out of. "It's a wee bit late to be roaming these parts aint it, lad?"

"I'm sorry, Mister but we were sent here by Brian Epstein. He told us he phoned you before we left the train station?"

"I don't recall no Epstein calling me hotel." The man leaned forward stumbling over himself trying to get a better look at the young man in front of him.

"Calm down," Another voice broke into the conversation. Behind the older man, a younger man appeared. He looked to be around his early 30s. His blue eyes were bright and he looked to be the type of company Brian kept. "Brian called me. You lads must be freezing."

"Who are you?" George asked.

"Gerald, what is the meaning of this? Making reservations behind me back?"  
Gerald rolled his eyes before grabbing a set of keys off the hook by the desk. "Brian is a friend, Mr. Winjepper. He needed a place for a lad to rest so he could recover from a bout with the flu. I told him your inn was the best in town."

At this response, Mr. Winjepper straightened up as best as he could giving George a crooked smile. "Well I suppose it is alright if they stay here. Where are the others then?"  
"They are outside. See, Paul is the one who is sick and he gets cold easily so they sent me inside to make sure the heat was on." George explained.

"What's your name by the way?" Gerald asked as he walked over to the fire place. He knelt down and began putting firewood into the empty pit.

"George?" He was a little shocked that Gerald seemed to have no inclination on who he actually was. Brian had been right, no one knew them out here.

"Don't sound so frightened, we won't bite. Now let's go get your mates, shall we?" Gerald stood up wiping his hands on his gray pants before walking over and grabbing an over coat from the coat rack. "It's a bit slippery out there so be careful."

"I know, I fell coming in."

"So sorry to hear that. It does get fairly chilly out here however and with this being the coldest winter on record it makes sense for everything to be iced over so early, doesn't it?" The other man explained leading George outside into the frigid air. "I see your driver was so kind and left your luggage."

George followed Gerald's footsteps through the ice and found it was easier to walk in the grass where the ice was more fragile and easier to break. He waved towards the windows at Ringo and John who started to move out of their seats.

"Oh, lad before we get to far, I do know who you and you're friends are."

"You didn't act like it earlier."

"Mr. Winjepper is a senile old man, he would have quite frankly went potty if you told him you were famous."

Before George could respond the two doors to the van swung open. Ringo got out first nearly falling over just like George had. Gerald caught the shorter man by the arms however and kept him up right. "Easy does it!"

"Ta and who are you?"

"Introductions later, let's get Paul inside, yes?"

At first Ringo looked as though he were about to complain before he turned his attention back to John and Paul. Paul was no more coherent than he had been the first time he'd awakened. His head kept falling off John's shoulder, frustrating the young Beatle each time he slid off. "John, stay still."

"C'mon, Paulie, just let me get you out of the van first then you can use me shoulder as a pillow again, alright?" John reluctantly handed his lover off to Ringo and the new stranger who had appeared. "It is warm in there right?"

"There is a large fire inside the main lobby. He may sit in there while we get your rooms ready."

John nodded and slowly he climbed out as well using George's shoulders for balance as his boots hit the ice head on. "This is bloody insane!"

"You may wish to borrow some of our snow boots during your stay or you will wind up spending most of the time on the ground."

Before John could respond to that comment, he noticed Paul was struggling to get away from the stranger and the state of the ice under their feet was going to make it impossible for Ringo to support Paul on by himself if the younger Beatle got free. "Paul, it'll be alright. Let's get you inside." Ringo soothed nodding towards Gerald to start walking before Paul could complain.  
Paul's form slowly relaxed and he allowed himself to be all but carried in. "Ringo," He whispered sleepily. "I'm cold."

"I know, lad. It will be warmer inside, trust me." Ringo patted Paul's shoulder as his arm was wrapped around soothingly.

Inside the 'lobby' area, Paul was sat down on one of the three green colored sofas. John sat down beside Paul catching the younger man before he fell to the side head first.

It was then that John finally got to look around the place, it wasn't as run down as it looked from the outside. Then something else caught his eye, there were no other rooms, no stairs, nothing. "Hey, Mister, where are the rooms?"

"Didn't Brian tell you?" Gerald asked calmly. John gave Gerald his answer with one glare, his arm tightening around Paul's shoulders. They really couldn't do with moving Paul again, the jokes were over. "We have cabins, not rooms."

"Come off it, where are the rooms? He needs to lie down."

"It's not a joke, the cabin's are out back. I'm going to go and make sure they are ready then I will come and get you, alright?"

"John, just let him do his job. Our ride has left so we're stuck here for tonight at least." Ringo started.

"And there is heat," George added. "Let's just relax. Everyone is safe and Paul, for the time being, is doing alright."

John let out a low growl, instead of barking at Gerald again and turned his attention back to Paul. Gerald let out a sigh of relief running a hand through his sandy brown hair before putting his gloves on and running outside leaving the four of them alone.

"Have to give Brian credit, no one will know we're here." Ringo finally said after a good ten minutes of silence. He shifted uncomfortably from where he was sitting on the green chair. George was settled on the same chair's arm rest, Ringo's arm wrapped around his waist.

"I'm not even sure I know where we are." John pressed his eyes narrowing.

"Don't get upset or you'll wake him." George exclaimed softly. John's facial features softened and he glanced down at his sleeping lover. Paul was curled up to John's side snoring softly, one of his arms wrapped around John's waist.

"Geographically we're apparently three hours south of Winchester, maybe tomorrow we can figure out exactly." Ringo offered smiling nervously.

Before John could respond, Gerald appeared smiling. "The fire has been started in your cabins, I can walk you back there if you're ready to turn in for the night."

"How far exactly is it? Paul isn't in the best condition to walk, you see."

"Three cabins down from the check in, which is where we are now. On foot maybe five minutes. Come, the longer we wait the longer it will be until the lad is in bed."

*~*

The four Beatles glanced around with wide eyes at the tiny cabin they were staying in. Tiny as it was the space was very well used. Walking in there was a green couch with three flat cushions on it, not five feet to the left of the couch was a television and one of the fireplaces.

Going in further they saw a table that meals could be had at, just enough room for the four of them. Beside the table was a sink and three over head cabinets and four cabinets on the floor. Finally beside that there was a refrigerator with just enough space to hold food for a few days.

Walking a bit further to the back there were two bed rooms. The first was tiny and had one double bed with a fleece comforter covering the mattress and a small closet. Across from that room was the bathroom, as small as it was it would still work.

The second bed room was a bit larger and it was silently decided this was where the four of them would sleep while they stayed here. Inside this room were two double beds and a fireplace in between the two beds, it was crackling and giving out a warm heat much to the delight of the Beatles. At the far end of the room was a closet and a giant vanity with a big mirror.

John sat Paul down on the bed nearest the opposite wall and helped him lay down. He turned to look at Ringo with approval, the eldest Beatle responded by walking Gerald out the door. The youngest Beatle sat down on the other bed and looked around. "It's cozy, if nothing else, yeah?"

"I kind of like it." Ringo responded walking back in.

"I vote we go to bed and then in the morning explore around this place." John put in as he unzipped Paul's suit case and got out Paul's pajamas then undid his suit case and retrieved his.  
On the other side of the room George and Ringo were ahead of him. Both were already into their suit cases and pulling on their sleep wear as well.

15 minutes later, Paul had been dressed in his pajamas complete with his blue plaid dressing gown, John said it'd be warmer until the fire could heat the room up completely, and the three other Beatles were in their pajamas. George snuggled up to Ringo asleep almost immediately and John pulled Paul close to him, after hearing Paul's soft breathing, he fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I got...
> 
> Please tell me what you want to read so I can update this story

**Author's Note:**

> Like and comment if you like it :)  
> Next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
